Tinha Que Ser Você?  Refeito
by Alice Mcguire
Summary: Depois de se formar em Harvard, Alice retornou a Gotham com o intuito de estudar e prestar um concurso para fazer parte de um grupo de pesquisadores na América do Sul.Tudo ia as mil maravilhas até o dia que cruzou com um dos vilões mais temidos de Gotham.
1. Você acredita em ódio a primeira vista?

Você acredita em ódio a primeira vista?

Apresentação da protagonista

Seu nome era Alice Jequiti Gordon e tinha 23 anos de idade. O Jequiti tinha sido herdado de sua mãe, Bárbara Jequiti Gordon, dona de casa, e o Gordon de seu pai, Jim Gordon, Comissário da cidade de Gotham. Alice era a primogênita entre os três filhos que o casal tinha. Seus irmãos mais novos se chamavam: Mary e Kevin.

Gotham era a cidade natal da família Gordon, mas a nossa protagonista não viveu todos os anos de sua vida nesse lugar. Aos 15 anos se mudou para Cambridge, por ter ganhado uma bolsa integral para estudar Medicina em Harvard.

Suas notas na James K. Polk Middle School eram invejáveis e os professores sempre a colocavam no pedestal de aluna exemplo. Alice era a típica nerd que não tinha amigos, e por causa disso afundava todo o seu tempo nos livros, que eram a única companhia que lhe restava.

A convivência com os colegas era difícil. Muitos deles colocavam apelidos de mau gosto nela e quase todos os dias tentavam a importunar com brincadeiras infantis. Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual, sua meta desde muito nova era ir para a universidade mais cedo. Mas apesar de todo o aborrecimento que passou calada, porque em casa ela sempre dizia que nada de diferente acontecia na escola, a filha do Comissário aprendeu a se fortalecer com o próprio sofrimento.

Chegando a Harvard, conheceu Aaron Moore, atual melhor amigo. Foi com ele que Alice foi apresentada ao seu lado extrovertido e foi nesses anos de faculdade que se tornou a mulher destemida e cômica que era. Mistura perigosa para alguém que tinha sofrido tanto na adolescência, mas a família mesmo de longe a equilibrava e mantinha a primogênita nos eixos certos.

Assim que se formou, ela resolveu parar um pouco a vida no hospital para se dedicar ao sonho de participar de um grupo de pesquisas na Amazônia, com o intuito de descobrir a cura de doenças endêmicas como o Mal de Chagas e ajudar a população carente a ter acesso a cuidados médicos que mesmo sendo essenciais, não tinham. Ela não estava nessa empreitada sozinha, Aaron que também tinha o mesmo sonho, se mudou para Gotham com Alice e juntos se matricularam em um cursinho próprio para prestar a tal prova.

Passar no concurso era o principal motivo para que Alice retornasse a cidade natal, em Gotham poderia estudar tranquila, passar no teste para fazer parte do grupo de pesquisadores, e ficar com a família antes de viajar de vez para o Brasil.

Jim Gordon amava muito a filha, e sempre que falava dela para os colegas de trabalho ou para os amigos antigos, demonstrava grande orgulho por tudo o que ela havia conquistado em tão pouco tempo, mas Alice estava longe de ser a menininha comportada e séria que saiu de Gotham para estudar fora.

Na sala do Comissário 

Marcel, um dos policias de confiança, entrou na sala do Comissário e disse:

-Comissário, sua filha foi vista entrando na sala onde o Coringa está trancafiado.

Gordon se levantando nervoso de sua cadeira perguntou para o policial:

-Como ela conseguiu fazer isso?

Marcel respondeu:

-Ela roubou o uniforme de um dos policiais e disse para o policial Jorge deque tinha sido encarregada de vigiar o palhaço pessoalmente.

Enquanto isso na sala de interrogatório:

Coringa estava encostado em uma das paredes da sala e olhava para a "policial" que estava em frente a porta o encarando com curiosidade.

O criminoso sarcasticamente perguntou:

-Quantos dos seus amigos eu matei hoje?

Alice ainda o encarando respondeu:

-Minha religião não permite que eu tenha amigos no trabalho.

Coringa gargalhou e perguntou:

-Você é bem nova para ter sido encarregada de vigiar um criminoso da minha magnitude, você não acha?

Alice respondeu:

-A eficiência não é uma coisa que depende da idade, e sim da inteligência.

O criminoso inclinou a cabeça e disse:

-Você deve se achar muito espertinha.

Ela disse:

-Eu não acho, tenho certeza.

Ele gargalhou e disse:

-Antigamente o Comissário escolhia melhor o seu pessoal ,mas atualmente ele vem baixando o nível.

Alice disse:

-Eu nem sou tão baixinha assim.

Coringa gargalhou e disse:

-Sabe policial... – ele gesticulando com a mão perguntou – Qual é o seu nome, linda?

Alice não respondeu de imediato, estava pensando em um nome. Nisso disse:

-Paola Bracho.

Ele fez uma pausa e disse:

-Sabe policial Paola, eu não acho que uma mulher tão bonita como você, devesse mexer com coisas tão perigosas com essas, na verdade eu acho que... - ele apontou para ela e disse – mulheres como você, não deveriam abrir a boca para nada – ele gargalhou e disse – Bom para quase nada.

Alice disse:

-Eu sei muito bem o que você pretende fazer, senhor mamãe sou mau. Primeiro você me deixa bem irritada, depois perdendo o controle eu vou aí e te ensino uma liçãozinha, então não sei como você me imobiliza e foge.

Coringa a olhou fixamente e não disse uma só palavra. Percebendo a sua feição ela disse:

-Uhh, pela sua feição eu acertei.

Coringa totalmente sério disse:

-Eu saio dessa sala quando eu quiser.

Alice disse:

-Não precisa ser grosso Bozo.

Ele começando a se levantar , e estalando o pescoço disse:

-Eu ainda tenho muito para fazer hoje então eu vou te ensinar uma liçãozinha antes de ir.

Alice disse cruzando os braços:

-Pode ser uma aula de química, em específico dupla troca, é porque eu estou com muita dificuldade nessa matéria e tenho certeza de que você é muito bom em troca-troca.

O palhaço riu baixinho enquanto andava no sentido em que ela estava, mas antes que a alcançasse Gordon abriu a porta.

Alice percebendo que o pai tinha entrado tentou se esconder colocando o cabelo na frente do rosto.

O criminoso achou a cena cômica e disse:

- Eu acho que alguém está tentando esconder alguma coisa.

Gordon olhou para ela e disse irritadíssimo:

-Para fora agora!

Alice o olhou e disse:

-Mas...

Gordon disse alterado:

-Agora!

O criminoso começou a gargalhar e disse a Gordon enquanto ele e a filha saiam:

-Dá umas palmadinhas nela Comissário, aposta que ela vai gostar.

Os dois saíram da sala e caminharam até chegarem à sala do Comissário que perguntou:

-O que você tem na cabeça?

Alice calmamente respondeu:

-Neurônios.

Gordon ainda nervoso disse:

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, sua irresponsável.

Alice ofendida perguntou:

-Irresponsável ? Por quê?

Gordon perguntou:

-Por quê? Você tem noção de quem é esse criminoso?

Alice respondeu:

-É o tal Coringa, e daí?

Gordon perguntou:

-Você sabe o caos, que ele deixa a cidade, todas as vezes que foge de Arkham?

Alice respondeu:

-Não sei e não quero saber, afinal o que ele pode fazer comigo? Borrar a minha maquiagem?

Gordon gritou:

-Alice!

Alice juntou as mãos em forma de prece e disse:

-Eu juro que posso te explicar o motivo de eu ter vindo fazer isso.

Gordon disse:

-Você tem 60 segundos.

Alice disse:

-Quando eu entrei para Harvard eu fiz uma lista de coisas que eu faria antes de morrer e uma delas era ficar frente a frente com um psicopata criminoso.

Gordon perguntou:

-E tinha de ser justo o Coringa?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu não conheço outro.

Gordon apontou para a porta da sala e disse:

-Vai para casa agora!

Alice perguntou:

-Eu posso me despedir dele?

Gordon sério a ameaçou:

-Eu não estou brincando.

Alice disse:

-Tudo bem, eu já estou indo.

Alice tirou o blusão de polícia que estava vestindo, arremessou para o pai e disse:

-Devolve para o Marcel, ele deve estar precisando.

Gordon disse:

-Você está se aproveitando da boa vontade desse moço.

Alice cinicamente perguntou:

-Eu?

Gordon respondeu:

-Você sabe muito bem que ele gosta de você.

Alicie bufou e disse:

-Senta que lá vem história.

Gordon colocou as mãos nos ombros da primogênita e disse:

-Eu sei que você passou por um relacionamento que não deu certo, mas não precisa se fechar desse modo.

Alice disse:

-Pai, eu prefiro não discutir sobre isso - ela se aproximou mais dele, deu um beijo em seu rosto e disse- Até log coroa.

Gordon disse:

-Até mais tarde minha filha vai com Deus.

Alice saiu da sala e tentando ao máximo não ser notada, andou com presa pelos corredores da delegacia até chegar à saída. Marcel a viu saindo da delegacia e a chamou:

-Alice!

Ela parou e se virando lentamente disse:

-Oi.

Marcel, que já estava a sua frente, perguntou preocupado:

-Você está bem?

Alice se tocou nos braços e respondeu:

-Sim.

Marcel perguntou:

-O Coringa não te machucou?

Alice respondeu:

-Não.

Marcel disse:

-Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado de agora em diante, ele pode ir atrás de você.

Alice riu e disse:

-Então ele vai ter de ir até o México me pegar.

Marcel confuso perguntou:

-Por quê?

Alice respondeu:

-Porque eu disse que o meu nome era Paola Bracho.

Marcel disse:

-Você não o conhece, ele...

Alice o interrompeu e disse:

-Se eu o conhecesse diria para ele tirar aquela pintura de Drag Queen que se esqueceu de tirar a maquiagem à noite e acordou com tudo borrada, porque as pessoas comentam.

Marcel disse:

-Você é louca sabia?

Alice disse:

-Meu bem eu sou sincera.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e disse:

-Eu já vou indo, não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

Marcel disse:

-Vai com Deus.

Alice acenou para ele antes de entrar no carro e deu a arrancada para o seu apartamento.

No caminho ficou pensando no que o pai havia lhe dito. Ele tinha razão em achar que o fato dela ter tido um relacionamento desastroso no passado, a fez entrar em uma bolha anti – pretendentes, mas esse não era o único motivo. Alice tinha entrado em uma fase na qual queria se divertir mais e se preocupar menos. A única coisa que ainda mantinha com total responsabilidade eram os estudos e mais nada.

Em seus devaneios ela sentiu que algo tinha batido em seu meio de locomoção. Logo que olhou em seu espelho retrovisor teve a certeza de que alguém tinha acertado a traseira de seu automóvel.

Ela saiu do carro e esperou o outro motorista fazer o mesmo.

Um homem alto, moreno e charmoso saiu do carro e disse:

-Me desculpe a distração senhorita.

Alice disse:

-Tudo bem, eu estou acostumada a lidar com irresponsáveis como você.

Uma mulher que estava acompanhando o homem perguntou:

-Você sabe com quem está falando?

Alice respondeu:

-Querida, pode ter certeza de que se fosse alguém importante eu saberia.

O moreno disse:

-Eu sou Bruce Wayne, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo.

Alice disse o mais cinicamente possível:

-Sabe o que é Bruce Wayne, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, é que o meu conceito de pessoa importante é ganhado a partir das ações praticadas e não pelo dinheiro que essa pessoa possui ...mas se você acha o contrário me desculpe.

Bruce disse:

-Todos os anos eu doou milhões para instituições de caridade do mundo todo, eu acho que você deveria se informar melhor antes de julgar alguém.

Alice riu e perguntou:

-Então me desculpe o mal entendido, cavalheiro bondoso e caridoso. Só por curiosidade me responda uma coisa, quantas vezes você foi pessoalmente a uma dessas instituições de caridade?

Bruce ficou sem palavras e Alice continuou:

-Se você é o tipo de pessoa que doa dinheiro só para mostrar o poder aquisitivo que você tem para essa elite hipócrita, quer dizer que você é pior do que as pessoas que não doam nada.

Ela se virou, abriu a porta do carro e antes de entrar disse:

-Ah não precisa se preocupar com o concerto do meu carro, eu cruzo com arrogantes como você o tempo todo e por causa disso o meu mecânico me dá um desconto especial.

Alice sem olhar para trás fechou a porta do automóvel e saiu em arrancada. Quando chegou a casa, tomou um banho longo e quente para relaxar os músculos fatigados. Em seguida, se jogou na cama, e apesar de estar cansada por causa de tudo o que tinha acontecido, em seu dia longo e aventureiro, ela não conseguiu pregas os olhos.

A imagem do criminoso mais temido da cidade vinha em sua mente a impedindo de dormir e por mais estranho que parecesse, ela não se sentia ameaçada por um futuro novo encontro, do qual o vilão tentaria se vingar dela, o que sentia mesmo era uma ansiedade gostosa, que poderia ser comparada a quando você está prestes a ganhar um presente e não vê a hora de saber o que é. Era uma sensação de querer mais, era como se Alice não quisesse que aquele fosse o último encontro dos dois, mesmo achando que o palhaço nunca descobriria s sua verdadeira identidade.


	2. Como deixar o palhaço sem senso de humor

Toda a confusão do fim de semana tinha passado e Alice não se arrependia de ter se disfarçado de policial para vigiar o palhaço. Toda essa história de que o psicopata a perseguiria até se vingar, não a afetava. Isso talvez se desse ao fato dela não estar ciente do que Coringa era capaz de aprontar, ou talvez porque a filha do Comissário encarava a vida como um jogo, no qual nunca esperava sair perdedora e também não poderia negar de que esse jogo ficaria mais interessante se tivesse o vilão como oponente.

A rotina dos estudos continuou normalmente na segunda. Ela acordou no horário certo e foi para o cursinho preparatório para a prova do concurso que almejava. Chegando lá, encontrou o melhor amigo Aaron na porta do local. Os dois se cumprimentaram e ele perguntou:

-Oi peste, como foi o fim de semana?

Alice respondeu:

-Não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Aaron perguntou:

-Posso saber o que aconteceu de tão maravilhoso para você estar assim?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu consegui riscar mais um dos itens da minha lista de coisas a se fazer antes de morrer.

Aaron perguntou:

-E qual foi o item?

Alice respondeu:

-Ficar cara a cara com um psicopata.

Aaron riu desajeitado e perguntou:

-É brincadeira, não é?

Alice séria respondeu:

-Não.

Aaron preocupado disse:

-Eu estou até com medo de saber quem foi o psicopata.

Alice disse:

-Foi o Coringa.

Aaron não acreditando no que a amiga tinha dito, perguntou:

-Que?

Alice perguntou:

-Por que todo mundo se espanta?

Aaron respondeu:

-Deve ser porque ele é o criminoso mais temido da cidade.

Alice revirou os olhos e disse:

-Tanto faz.

Aaron ainda impressionado perguntou:

-Tanto Faz?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu não entendo o motivo das pessoas terem tanto medo dele. Ele é só um cara maquiado.

Aaron disse:

-Aquilo é uma pintura de guerra.

Alice gargalhou e disse:

-Me engana que eu gosto. Além do mais, ele nem sabe quem eu sou.

Aaron disse:

-Com a sorte que você tem é capaz de vocês dois se esbarrarem na rua. Melhor, é ele que vai te ajudar a se levantar quando você cair na rampa do shopping.

Alice ofendida disse:

-Nossa! Como você é engraçado.

Aaron a abraçou e disse:

-Ah Alice, você sabe que eu te amo.

Alice disse:

-Falso, só falta me chamar de queridinha.

Aaron sorriu e disse:

-Mudando de assunto, a galera estava combinando de ir ao cinema hoje à noite.

Alice aborrecida disse:

-Não vai dar.

Aaron perguntou:

-Por quê?

Alice respondeu:

-Meu pai quer me levar a uma festa que o prefeito vai promover, e depois de ontem se eu não obedecer o Comissário, ele me deserda.

Aaron disse:

-Estranho, festa de segunda-feira.

Alice disse:

-Pois é, esse povo não faz nada da vida e pode dar festa quando bem entenderem.

Aaron colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e disse:

-Boa sorte.

Alice disse:

-Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim, é como se eu soubesse de que algo muito estranho vá acontecer.

Aaron retirou as mãos de seus ombros e disse:

-Claro, você vai estar lá.

Alice bufou e disse:

-Mas que audácia é essa.

Aaron disse:

-Brincadeirinha.

Alice apontou para ele e disse:

-A sua sorte é de que a primeira aula é de física com o Mestre TS, porque senão...

Aaron perguntou:

-Você ia passar a sua má sorte para mim?

Alice respondeu:

-Você ia ver o que eu ia te passar.

Logo o sinal de recolhida dos alunos soou, e os dois foram para a sala de aula.

Alice queria adiar a ida à festa o máximo que podia, mas as aulas passaram em um piscar de olhos e ela teve de ir à casa de seus pais para se aprontar. O pai tinha pedido para a filha se arrumar em sua casa, com medo de que a mesma fugisse do compromisso. Vontade de fazer isso não lhe falta, só de pensar que teria de aguentar toda aquela gente fútil por horas, Alice ficava cansada antes mesmo de encará-las de verdade.

Entrando na rua em que seus pais residiam, ela pôde ver o pai parado na porta de casa. Depois de ter tido estacionado o automóvel, ela olhou para o pai e perguntou se aproximando dele:

-Você estava me esperando?

Ele deu um beijo em seu rosto e respondeu:

-Eu queria ter certeza de que você não ia fugir do compromisso.

Alice com ar de ofendida perguntou:

-Você acha mesmo que eu, filha tão honrada e carinhosa, faria uma coisa dessas com os meus pais queridos e amados?

Gordon respondeu:

-Não, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Quando eu descobrir quem é o meu pai biológico rico eu nunca mais vou me misturar com essa gentalha, então você vai ficar se lamentando - ela mudou o tom da voz e imitando o pai continuou -Ah aquela minha filha perfeita e adorada nunca mais apareceu, que saudades eu sinto dela.

Gordon riu da situação e disse:

-Você não muda mesmo.

Alice disse:

-Eu só vou parar de te atazanar no dia em que o Coringa parar de se parecer uma Drag Queen...resumindo, nunca.

Gordon sério disse:

-Eu acho melhor nós não entrarmos nesse assunto.

Alice riu e perguntou:

-Esse assunto é de matar, não é?

Gordon permaneceu, alguns segundos, em silêncio olhando para a filha. Como ela podia tratar de um assunto tão sério daquela maneira? Talvez ela não soubesse o perigo que corria por ter mexido com o homem mais perigoso da cidade.

Alice estalando os dedos na cara do pai perguntou:

-Dormiu de olhos abertos?

Gordon respondeu:

-Não, eu só pensei...

Alice o interrompeu e disse rindo:

-Você pensando? Boa piada.

Gordon a olhou repreensivo e disse:

-Eu não quero mais saber de você se meter com o Coringa.

Alice disse:

-Mas ele me pareceu tão simpático.

Gordon disse:

-Eu estou falando sério Alice.

Alice disse:

-Na minha lista, de coisas a se fazer antes de morrer, não tem mais nenhum item que envolva criminosos psicopatas, não se preocupe.

Gordon disse:

-Mesmo assim, ele pode ir atrás de você e...

Alice o interrompeu e disse:

-Ele nunca me acharia. As únicas pessoas que sabem que eu estive lá, são você e o Marcel. Além do mais eu disse para o palhaço de que meu nome era Paola Bracho.

Gordon disse:

-Eu ordenei que alguns policiais ficassem de guarda do lado de fora do seu edifício, só por precaução.

Alice disse:

-Por isso tinha uma viatura na rua quando eu fui para o cursinho.

Gordon disse:

-É para a sua segurança.

Alice disse:

-Se o palhaço aparecer lá em casa é só eu subornar ele com a minha maquiagem importada.

Gordon colocou um dos braços em volta da filha e disse:

-Vamos entrar logo, o cabeleireiro da sua mãe já chegou.

Alice perguntou:

-Nós não vamos demorar muito na festa, não é?

Gordon respondeu:

-Vamos demorar o tempo que for preciso.

Alice disse:

-Tudo bem, mas eu preferiria ir ver o filme do Pelé.

Os dois entraram a casa, Gordon subiu as escadas e Alice se dirigiu à sala, onde de cara encontrou os irmãozinhos ,que a vendo correram em seu sentido. Ela os abraçou e Kevin, o irmão do meio, perguntou:

-Você veio brincar com a gente Alice?

Alice respondeu:

-Acredite, eu queria muito ficar aqui brincando com vocês, mas não vai dar.

Mary, a irmã caçula, perguntou:

-Por quê?

Alice respondeu:

-Vai ter uma festa hoje á noite e o papai e a mamãe querem que eu vá com eles.

Kevin disse:

-AH que pena.

Alice cochichando disse para os dois:

-Vocês podem tentar convencer os dois de me deixarem ficar e...

Bárbara, a mãe dos três, entrou na frente dos filhos e disse para Alice:

-Nem pense em persuadir os seus irmãos.

Alice determinada disse:

-Você não tem provas de que eu estava fazendo isso.

Bárbara a beijou no rosto e disse:

-Como se eu não te conhecesse.

Kevin se virou para a mãe e disse:

-Deixa a Alice ficar.

Mary o acompanhando disse:

-Deixa mãe.

Alice riu e perguntou para a mãe:

-Você vai mesmo negar um pedido dos seus filhos?

Bárbara respondeu:

-Você não consegue me enrolar.

Alice bufou e disse:

-Droga.

A família já estava pronta, só faltava a babá de Kevin e Mary chegar. Logo que a tal mulher apareceu, Bárbara deu as instruções necessárias para ela e em seguida os três se dirigiram a festa.

Quando chegaram ao salão luxuoso, Alice perguntou:

-Qual é o motivo da comemoração?

Gordon respondeu:

-É a comemoração da candidatura de reeleição do prefeito.

Alice riu e disse:

-Nossa que irônico.

Bárbara perguntou:

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

Alice respondeu:

-Esse tal prefeito, tecnicamente falando, vai se reeleger para novamente cuidar dos interesses e necessidades da população de Gotham, mas aposto que essa festa luxuosa foi financia com o dinheiro do povo que ele diz que defende – ela olhou ao redor e continuou – e olhando para essas pessoas, não vejo nenhum cidadão de classe baixa. Classe baixa essa que mais precisa da ajuda dele. Ao contrário, só deve ter a elite aqui – Alice arregalou os olhos e disse – elite essa que não precisa de ajuda nenhuma.

Gordon disse:

-Você está sendo injusta com esse comentário.

Alice perguntou:

-Por quê?

Gordon respondeu:

-Essa festa foi organizada para a elite, porque é ela que vai financiar a campanha eleitoral do prefeito. A comemoração com o povo de Gotham foi ontem no desfile. Você sabe disso, foi lá que a polícia conseguiu prender o Coringa.

Alice bufou e disse:

-Claro, dá-lhe pão e circo para o povo.

Bárbara advertiu:

-Alice!

Alice perguntou:

-Só uma pergunta, vai ter alguém aqui que eu conheça?

A mãe respondeu:

-Não.

Alice disse:

-Então eu vou arrumar um lugarzinho qualquer no canto para dormir, aposto que deve ser mais interessante do que conversar com qualquer pessoa aqui.

Gordon ordenou:

-Você não vai a lugar algum.

Alice levantou uma das sobrancelhas e disse:

-Ah é mesmo, então eu vou contar uma piada.

Os pais disseram juntos:

-AH não!

Alice limpou a garganta e disse:

-Newton, Einstein, Pascal e Gauss estavam brincando de esconde-esconde na floresta. Einstein foi contar enquanto os outros se escondiam. Pascal saiu correndo e Gauss se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Newton ficou parado e pensou por alguns segundos, pegou um giz do bolso e desenhou um quadrado de 1 metro de altura e 1 metro de largura e ficou em pé dentro dele. Einstein terminou de contar e se virou. Logo viu Newton e gritou:

-Te achei Newton.

Newton respondeu:

-Você não me achou, você achou Pascal.

Logo que acabou de contar, ela gargalhou até lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, diferente dos pais que permaneceram sérios. Para a surpresa de Alice, alguém tinha achado graça de sua anedota. Uma risada se entrelaçou a dela e quando olhou para ver quem tinha tido gostado de sua piada, viu um homem elegante a encarando de perto.

"Nossa que colírio" Pensou Alice.

O tal homem era muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis. Era alto e a massa muscular era muito bem distribuída. Sem contar que era inteligente por ter entendido a piada de nerd que ela tinha contado.

Em toda a sua vida, Alice sempre preferiu admirar os morenos, mas aquele homem tinha sido a exceção mais interessante que já tinha passado pelos seus olhos.

O homem disse:

-Ótima piada.

Alice disse:

-Obrigada.

Ele gentilmente pegou a mão dela, deu um beijo e disse:

-Meu nome é Antony Lewis.

Alice disse:

-Meu nome é Alice J Gordon.

Antony perguntou confuso:

-J?

Alice respondeu:

-Prefiro não revelar o que significa o J. É constrangedor para mim.

Bárbara perguntou:

-Você acha o meu sobrenome constrangedor?

A filha respondeu:

-Acho.

Ela olhou para Antony e disse:

-Esses são os meus pais, Jim e Bárbara Gordon.

Todos se cumprimentaram e o rapaz perguntou:

-Gordon, o Comissário?

Gordon respondeu:

-Sou eu sim.

Antony disse:

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Comissário.

Gordon disse:

-O prazer é todo meu...bem acho que a Alice já encontrou companhia.

Ele segurou a mão da esposa e disse:

-Vamos falar com o resto do pessoal Bárbara.

Bárbara disse:

-Ótima ideia.

Alice gaguejando disse:

-Mas...mas...

Antony perguntou:

-Então, o que uma garota que conta piadas inteligente faz da vida?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu sou médica, mas no momento eu estou só estudando para participar de um grupo de pesquisas no Brasil.

Antony perguntou:

-Pesquisas com que fundamento?

Alice respondeu:

-O grupo que passar nesse concurso vai ser destinado a pesquisar, na Amazônia, a cura de doenças endêmicas. Além disso, nós também vamos cuidar da saúde da população carente de lá. A base disso vai ser fundamentada na medicina preventiva, assim como é feito em Cuba.

Antony impressionado disse:

-Nossa! Ações como essas que deveriam ganhar uma festa em comemoração.

Alice perguntou:

-Você também veio à força, não foi?

Antony sorriu e respondeu:

-Sim, um amigo me implorou para que eu viesse. Eu tentei arrumar uma desculpa, mas não deu certo.

Alice disse:

-No meu caso eu não podia nem arrumar desculpas, o Comissário me conhece muito bem.

Os dois riram juntos e Antony perguntou:

-Nós temos muita coisa em comum, você não acha?

Alice cruzou os braços e respondeu:

-Ah é mesmo?

Antony disse:

-Nós dois não queríamos estar aqui. Nós dois fomos obrigados a vir e para finalizar, gostamos de piadas de nerds.

Alice riu e disse:

-No caminho para cá eu fiquei contando os minutos para não chegar nessa festa, porque eu pensei que não ia ter nada de interessante, mas eu acho que eu me enganei.

Antony disse:

-Mais uma coisa em comum.

Alice sorriu e Antony perguntou:

-Nós poderíamos sair um dia desses, o que você acha?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu só tenho tempo disponível no sábado e a noite.

Antony disse:

-Então está combinado, esse sábado eu te levo para jantar.

Alice desconcertada disse:

-Me desculpe, mas esse sábado não vai dar, eu já combinei de sair com os meus amigos do cursinho.

Antony desconfiado perguntou:

-Não é uma desculpa para não sair comigo, é?

Alice sorriu e respondeu:

-Na verdade é sim. Acontece que eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento longo e não queria me envolver com ninguém.

Antony sorriu e disse:

-Entendo, mas nós podemos sair como amigos.

Alice disse:

-Claro.

Antony olhando para os lados disse:

-Eu quero que você conheça o responsável por eu estar aqui.

Os dois se dirigiram até o amigo, que não longe dali, estava conversando com duas mulheres. Chegando lá, Antony cutucou o fulano que se virou no mesmo instante.

Quando Alice viu de quem se tratava disse:

-Você?

O homem a olhou e disse:

-Você?

Antony estranhou a reação dos dois e perguntou a Alice:

-Você conhece o Bruce?

Alice respondeu:

-Infelizmente sim.

Bruce disse:

-Ontem mesmo você dizia o quanto a elite dessa cidade é hipócrita e hoje te vejo participando de uma festa da mesma elite que você aparentemente odeia.

Alice disse:

-Eu não queria estar aqui, foi o meu pai que me obrigou a vir.

Bruce perguntou:

-Você não acha que está muito grandinha para fazer o que o papaizinho quer?

Alice respondeu:

-Se você fosse filha de um Comissário você pensaria diferente.

Bruce perguntou:

-Você é filha do Gordon?

Alice respondeu:

-Sim.

Bruce disse:

-Me admiro que um homem tão honrado tenha uma filha tão mimada e impertinente como você.

Alice ofendida perguntou:

-Que?

Bruce respondeu:

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Alice disse:

-Você não tem moral para falar de mim, senhor Mauricinho Wayne, um dos homens mais ricos do país.

Antony se colocou entre eles e disse:

-Eu acho melhor acabar com a discussão.

Bruce disse:

-É melhor mesmo.

Alice pegando no braço de Antony disse:

-Vamos para outro lugar.

Os dois se afastaram de onde o bilionário estava. Na mesma hora Alfred, o mordomo de Bruce, que estava por perto se aproximou do bilionário e perguntou:

-Quem era essa moça?

Bruce respondeu:

-A filha do Gordon.

Alfred perguntou:

-E qual era o motivo da discussão?

Bruce respondeu:

-Ela é uma daqueles típicos pseudo- moralistas, que acham que podem criticar tudo e todos.

Alfred perguntou:

-E admirável encontrar uma moça tão nova com esse tipo de ideal, não é mesmo?

Bruce respondeu:

-Eu acho que você não ouviu quando eu disse pseudo – moralista.

Alfred sorriu e disse:

-Ter opinião própria está longe de ser algo falso, patrão Bruce.

Bruce disse:

-Só me admiro dela ser filha do Comissário.

Alfred perguntou:

-Ela te deixou intrigado, não deixou?

Bruce perguntou:

-O que você quer dizer com isso Alfred?

Alfred respondeu:

-Nada senhor, eu só acho que o desdém repetitivo é fruto de um interesse do qual não enxergamos.

Bruce riu e disse:

-Dessa vez você está errado.

Alfred perguntou:

-Tem certeza?

Bruce respondeu:

-Eu nunca me interessaria por uma menina mimada que acabou de sair das fraudas.

Alfred dando as costas disse:

-Está bem senhor Bruce, depois nós combinamos o preço da aposta.

A festa continuou normalmente, todos estavam conversando e se divertindo quando de repente um tiro foi disparado no teto do salão por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Coringa que invadiu o local com dezenas de capangas.

O criminoso andou em direção ao meio do local e perguntou:

-Não tenha medo, querida plateia, eu só quero saber onde está o Comissário Gordon.

Alice olhou para todos os lugares e não conseguiu localizar o pai. Distraída em achar Gordon ela não percebeu que o palhaço estava vindo em sua direção.

Coringa disse:

-Olha só quem eu vejo.

Ela lentamente se virou e olhando para o palhaço disse:

-Me desculpe senhor palhaço, mas creio eu que nunca te vi na minha vida.

Ele gargalhou e disse:

-Ah querida, eu nunca esqueço o rosto das vítimas que eu quero liquidar.

Alice disse:

-É...é...mas todo mundo pode se enganar.

Ele parou de se aproximar e pendendo o pescoço para o lado disse:

-Eu nunca me engano.

Antony se colocou na frente de Alice e disse:

-Deixe-a em paz.

Coringa disse:

-Uhh, parece que você tem um namorado bem corajoso ao seu lado. Pena que ele não vai me ver acabando com você.

Sem poder se defender Antony levou um soco de um dos capangas do criminoso e caiu no chão inconsciente.

Coringa se aproximou mais dela e disse:

-Bem, agora a conversa é somente entre nós.

Coringa a imobilizou, pegou uma faca de seu paletó e encostando o objeto ao pescoço dela disse:

-Eu tenho que confessar que vai ser uma pena desfigurar um rosto tão perfeito.

Alice disse:

-Então não desfigura.

Ele gargalhou e perguntou:

-Mas e como fica a minha credibilidade?

Alice perguntou:

-Que credibilidade?

Ele apertou ainda mais a faca no pescoço dela e perguntou:

-Você quer saber como eu consegui essas cicatrizes?

Ela calma respondeu:

-Não.

Coringa riu e perguntou:

-Você quer dar uma de corajosa?

Alice respondeu:

-Não, só acho que se você quiser desabafar com alguém, o melhor lugar para isso é um consultório psiquiátrico. Olha, eu posso até te indicar uma psicóloga muito boa que eu conheço, o nome dela é Beatrice do Prado.

Apertando mais a faca em seu pescoço ele disse em tom ameaçador:

-Você tem noção de que por causa dessas brincadeirinhas eu vou te degolar e ficar rindo da sua cara enquanto você agoniza.

Alice disse:

-Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: perco a vida, mas não perco a piada. Chupa essa manga.


	3. A dupla dinâmica

O que dissera Alice, fez com que uma guerra de questionamentos integrasse a mente insana do psicopata, que somente fitava os seus olhos aos da vítima sem dizer uma só palavra. A falta de medo nos olhos dela o intrigou muito, mas o ápice de toda a situação era a audácia de fazer piadas em um momento que para muitos seria de total desespero. Ainda mais se tratando do criminoso mais temido de Gotham.

Então, estando em total devaneio, Coringa foi golpeado por Batman que acabara de chegar sem ser percebido pelo vilão, e com o ataque surpresa, o palhaço soltou Alice que ficou olhando o Cavaleiro das Trevas em ação.

Alfred que estava por perto a afastou do combate para que não ficasse vulnerável ao criminoso como acontecera anos atrás com Rachel, amiga de Bruce.

Era impressionante como apenas um homem podia dar conta de dezenas de bandidos e ao mesmo tempo impedir que os convidados se machucassem. Seus golpes tão ensaiados e certeiros deixariam qualquer inimigo com receio, mas Coringa não! Ele tentava a todo custo golpear o morcego e até usava os capangas como escudos humanos.

Não demorou muito e o pelotão da polícia invadiu o salão, e por causa da ameaça o psicopata pegou a primeira vítima que estava ao seu alcance e a fez de refém.

Com uma faca do pescoço de uma mulher, que desesperada tremia de medo, disse:

-Muita calma minhas rosquinhas ("policiais") favoritas, senão essa senhorita aqui – ele apertou ainda mais a faca no pescoço dela – vai pagar pela imprudência de vocês.

Batman tentava achar um meio de salvar a vítima e ao mesmo tempo aprender Coringa. Nisso perguntou:

-O que você quer?

Coringa riu um pouco e respondeu:

-Querida Batsy, eu só quero proporcionar um pouco de diversão aos cidadãos dessa cidade tão pacata – ele gargalhou com um tom totalmente divertido e continuou - Prova disso é que eu acionei bombas nesse edifício que vão explodir em menos... – ele olhou para o relógio da mão livre - ...de 1 hora.

Todos no recinto ficaram apavorados, mas em contra partida não podiam fazer nada, a vida de todos estava nas mãos do palhaço maníaco mais uma vez.

Batman se aproximando um pouco disse:

-Chega de joguinhos!

O criminoso inclinou um pouco a cabeça e disse ligeiramente irritado:

-Eu não faço joguinhos.

Batman perguntou:

-O que você estaria provando, explodindo esse lugar? Que você é um doido varrido sem razão alguma?

Coringa jogou a vítima no chão, que aos prantos se afastou o mais rápido que podia do vilão e com isso se misturou a multidão que estava tão desnorteada quanto ela.

O palhaço guardou a faca em um dos bolsos do paletó e disse desapontado:

-Em todos esses anos você nunca aprendeu nada, não é? – ele com uma das mãos arrumou o cabelo para trás e continuou - Como eu sou uma pessoa caridosa eu vou fazer um acordo com vocês – ele fez uma pausa - eu reconsidero a ideia de matar todos vocês se no lugar vocês me entregarem uma única pessoa.

Todos olharam para Batman e o palhaço disse:

-Não, não, não, eu não estou falando da Batsy.

O criminoso apontou para Alice e disse:

-Já que, quem eu vim buscar faltou a aula, eu me satisfaço com a filhinha dele.

Alice indignada perguntou:

-Quem?Eu?

Coringa caminhou em seu sentido e sem a menor paciência respondeu:

-Não, a rainha da Inglaterra.

Alice aliviada disse:

-Ufa, eu pensei que era eu.

Ele que já estava quase em sua frente, perguntou sorrindo:

-Até onde vai o seu bom humor? Porque quando eu começar a brincar com você, o seu mecanismo de defesa vai falhar e...

Batman o interrompeu e disse:

-Você não vai machucá-la.

Coringa pegou no braço dela, a colocou em sua frente e perguntou com o tom de voz de uma criança inconformada:

-Não seja injusto com todos os cidadãos que estão aqui morcego, não é vantagem para um herói como você dizer que salvou centenas de pessoas em vez de uma só?

Batman respondeu:

-Uma vida não é menos importante do que centenas.

Coringa sorriu e disse:

-Eu acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse antes – ele mudou o tom de voz para mais grave e irritado -eu vou explodir esse edifício com todos aqui dentro.

Alice sentia como se estivesse em meio a uma batalha do bem contra o mal, mas por mais estranho que parecesse aquela sensação não lhe causava medo, com todas as consequências que aquele conflito poderia gerar, na verdade ela se sentia empolgada com toda a situação. Seu subconsciente pedia por mais ação. Ela calma disse:

-Eu acho que você não implantou bomba nenhuma aqui e que não tem nenhum dispositivo com você, pronto falei.

O criminoso sorrindo perguntou:

-Você duvida linda?

Alice respondeu sem pensar:

-Duvido.

Coringa pegou uma arma no bolso do paletó e largando Alice apontou o armamento em sua cabeça. Com a mão livre pegou o dispositivo da bomba num outro bolso e mostrando para ela perguntou:

-Você ainda duvida?

Ela arregalou os olhos e respondeu:

-Não.

Coringa disse:

-Sabe, eu já perdi muito tempo com você e como eu sou um homem de negócios eu não posso me dar ao luxo de saciar meu desejo de te tortura então – ele se aproximou dela- por causa do seu senso de humor eu vou te dar uma morte rápida.

Alice perguntou:

-Eu tenho direito as minhas últimas palavras?

Ele respondeu:

-Claro.

Ela fechou os olhos e disse:

- Tchuin-Tchuin-Tchunclain!

O vilão riu abafado e perguntou confuso:

-Que?

Alice respondeu cantarolando:

-Quando alguém faz um discurso, utiliza este recurso, se lhe fazes perguntas: Tchuin-Tchuin-Tchunclain!

No mesmo segundo que acabou de cantar, Batman segurou Coringa por trás e imobilizou o braço que estava com a arma, fazendo o objeto cair no chão, Alice se apressou e pegou o dispositivo que estava na outra mão do criminoso.

Coringa gargalhou e disse:

-Fico comovido com a nova dupla dinâmica.

Batman disse:

-Agora você vai para a Arkham para nunca mais sair de lá.

Coringa sorrindo disse:

-Eu não teria tanta certeza, Batsy.

Coringa deu uma cotovelada no morcego, tirou uma faca do bolso, acertou-o no ombro e com isso Batman caiu no chão.

O psicopata olhou para Alice e gritou sem paciência:

-Me dê isso agora!

Ela correu em direção à sacada, que estava bem atrás dela, jogou o aparelho para fora do salão e se virando disse para Coringa:

-Ah desculpe escorregou da minha mão, foi sem querer, querendo.

Ele a posicionou para fora da grade de segurança e perguntou:

-Sabe como ensinar gravidade a uma mulher?

Alice hesitante perguntou:

-Não seria a jogando da sacada de um edifício no 20º andar, seria?

Coringa sorriu e respondeu:

-Você é esperta, engraçada e bonita, se eu não tivesse que te tacar daqui , até te chamaria para sair.

O criminoso sorriu em deboche e a soltou para se encontrar com a morte lá embaixo. Durante a queda, o seu coração bombeou o mais rápido possível de sangue pelo seu corpo, como aviso de que alguma coisa estava errada, e seu cérebro parecia que estava se desligando aos poucos.

Estudos afirmam de que quando uma pessoa cai de uma altura como a do 20º andar, o seu cérebro desliga segundos antes do corpo chegar ao solo de vez. E era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo com ela, seu corpo estava se despedindo da vida.

Para sua sorte, Batman se jogou atrás dela, logo depois que o palhaço a soltou. Quando a alcançou, segurou o seu corpo com um abraço e abriu a capa plana para diminuir a velocidade da queda.

Os dois caíram em cima do capô de um carro, que estava estacionado em frente ao edifício, e por causa da força resultante estrondosa com que chegaram ao veículo, provocaram perda total ao automóvel, sua frente ficou absolutamente amassada e os vidros da frente e das portas viraram uma mistura de farelo com cacos do material.

Mas o mais surpreendente estava por vi, o cavaleiro das trevas aproximou o se rosto ao dela, e a beijou. Alice não sabia se o afastava ou retribuía o gesto, a verdade era que a queda tinha a afetado de tal forma, que os suas reações permaneceram adormecidas por alguns minutos.

Quando ele se afastou de seu rosto ela disse:

- O que você acha que está fazendo, não é só porque você me salvou que pode se aproveitar da minha boa vontade.

Batman parecia estar mais surpreso do que a própria Alice que disse:

-Eu estou falando com você.

Nesse instante a voz de Gordon pôde ser ouvida de longe, e com isso ela se virou para encontrar a figura do pai, depois que e voltou para frente novamente, o defensor de Gotham tinha desaparecido.

Gordon que agora estava perto da filha perguntou:

-Alice, como você está?

Ela se sentando no capô do carro respondeu:

-O meu dia não poderia ter sido mais perfeito, primeiro um psicopata me joga do 20º andar e depois um morcego gigante me beija, eu tenho cara de morcego fêmea por acaso?

Gordon parecendo inconformado disse:

-Eu não sei o que deu nele Alice.

Alice revirou os olhos e perguntou:

-E como está a mamãe?

Gordon respondeu:

-Ela já está em casa cuidando dos seus irmãos, acompanhada do policial Marcelo.

Alice disse:

-Acho melhor nós subirmos para você dar um jeito na situação.

Gordon preocupado perguntou:

-Você tem certeza de que quer voltar lá?

Alice com a ajuda desceu do carro e respondeu:

-Claro, há essas horas o palhaço já está longe daqui e eu preciso ver como o Antony está. Ele se colocou na minha frente quando o Coringa ia me atacar.

Gordon disse:

-Rapaz corajoso, você deveria dar uma chance a ele.

Alice bufou de raiva e perguntou:

-Porque você não se comporta como um pai normal e me proíbe de sair com garotos?

Gordon sorriu e respondeu:

-Deve ser porque eu confio na minha filha e sei que ela sempre faz o que é certo.

Alice apertando os olhos disse:

-Sei, sei...

Os dois entraram no edifício e subiram até o andar da festa, quando as portas se abriram todos se voltaram para eles e começaram a bater palmas para Alice.

O prefeito da cidade se dirigiu a eles e disse:

-Muito obrigado por ter ajudado a nos salvar hoje Alice, se não fosse você, todos estariam mortos.

Alice sorriu e perguntou:

-De nada, eu só queria saber como o Antony Lewis está?

Antony se aproximando disse:

-Eu estou bem.

Alice o olhou e disse:

-Eu fiquei preocupada com você.

Antony sorriu para ela e disse:

-Você foi muito corajosa e eu digo por todos aqui que você salvou o dia.

Um homem que estava próximo disse:

-Tinha que ser filha do Comissário para ter essa bravura.

Alice disse:

-Meu pai é um frangote, não se engane com a cara de corajoso do Zé do Bigode.

Gordon olhou torto para a filha que disse:

-Brincadeira, meu pai até que presta para alguma coisa.

Todos no salão bateram palmas e Gordon avisou:

-Acho melhor todos irem para casa, eu vou levar os capangas do Coringa para a prisão e me certificar de que eles nunca mais vão sair de trás das grades.

Antony disse para Gordon:

-Se o senhor permitir eu posso levar a Alice para casa.

Gordon disse:

-Não vai dar, eu vou precisar dela para testemunhar sobre o caso na delegacia.

Alice olhou para todos os criminosos que faziam um circulo no meu do salão, e procurou o palhaço no meio deles, mas como previa não o encontrou, nisso perguntou para Antony:

-Como o Coringa escapou?

Antony respondeu:

-Logo que você foi arremessada pela sacada ele pegou outra pessoa como vítima e a usou com escudo até sair daqui.

Gordon perguntou:

-A pessoa está bem?

Antony respondeu:

-Pelo que eu soube, ele a largou no meio da rua e fugiu.

Alice olhou para o Comissário e perguntou:

-Eu não posso testemunhar amanhã, pai?

O pai respondeu:

-Eu sinto muito querida.

Alice chutando o chão com um dos pés reclamou:

-Tudo eu, tudo eu.

Antony disse:

-Se vocês quiserem eu posso ir junto, afinal eu sou testemunha também.

Gordon disse:

-Claro rapaz, pode ir conosco.


	4. Todo mundo odeia a Alice

O trio saiu do edifício de luxo e seguiram em direção à delegacia, onde Alice faria o depoimento em respeito ao ocorrido na festa com o psicopata. Antony foi em seu carro, enquanto a filha do Comissário o acompanhava.

A mente de Alice não sabia no que tornar assunto principal de seus pensamentos naquele momento, se deveria se lembrar do beijo que o Cavaleiro das Trevas tinha lhe roubado, ou se deveria ter como protagonista o palhaço que tinha a jogado de uma altura de vinte andares.

Todas essas confusões só a deixava mais atraída ao perigo. Toda essa adrenalina excitante que tinha sentido naquela noite, superava a de sua vida inteira. E mesmo que o pai a repreendesse com broncas repetitivas, nada mais a faria sair dessa encruzilhada arriscada.

No meio do caminho à delegacia, o Comissário disse:

-Sabia que isso só podia terminar mal.

Alice virou o rosto para olhar para o pai e disse:

-Ah relaxa pai.

Gordon levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

-Como você pode ficar tão calma com tudo que aconteceu?

Alice riu e respondeu:

-O que eu deveria estar fazendo agora? Chorando por causa de um psicopata que tentou me matar? – ela fez e apontando para o pai disse – Se eu tivesse morrido lá, a culpa ia ser sua.

Gordon exaltado perguntou:

-Eu?

Alice balançou a cabeço e perguntou:

-Claro, quem foi que me obrigou a vir a essa festa?

Gordon respondeu:

-Mas aquele maníaco só te fez como refém por causa daquele dia que você foi o vigiar na delegacia.

Alice riu e disse:

-Mas se você não tivesse me obrigada a vir, ele não teria me visto e não teria me feito como refém.

Gordon a olhou sério e disse:

-Toma vergonha nessa sua cara Alice.

Não demorou muito os três chegaram à delegacia, e logo que entraram Alice foi encaminhada pelo pai, para a sala de testemunhas. Chegando lá, um oficial especializado no serviço começou a fazer perguntas a Alice:

-Quando a abordagem começou?

Alice respondeu:

-Foi na hora que o palhaço perguntou onde o Comissário estava. Nessa hora eu tentei procurar o meu pai em todos os lugares, nisso o Coringa se dirigiu a mim e me abordou pela primeira vez.

O oficial continuava a perguntar detalhe por detalhe de tudo o que tinha ocorrida naquela noite, e a cada fato que era narrado, o Comissário ficava mais preocupado com a situação na qual a filha tinha se metido. Ele conhecia muito bem o perfil de Coringa e tinha certeza de que o palhaço viria atrás da filha se vingar, ainda mais depois que descobrisse de quem Alice se tratava.

Gordon perguntou nervoso:

-Você disse, chupa essa manga para um psicopata?

Alice respondeu calmamente:

-Sim.

O oficial perguntou:

-E o que ele te disse?

Alice respondeu:

-Ele ficou me olhando com cara de peixe morto e em seguida o Batman chegou.

-... e antes de me jogar da sacada, ele me elogiou dizendo que eu era inteligente, bonita e bem humorada, e completou dizendo que se não precisasse me matar ele até me chamaria para sair.

Imaginar um psicopata passando uma cantada em sua filha foi o cúmulo do dia, ainda mais por não conseguir imaginar esse papel sendo feito pelo Coringa.

Alice olhou para o pai e disse:

-Vai pai, fala que eu devo sair com ele também, já que você quer que eu desencalhe logo.

Gordon a repreendendo disse:

-Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas Alice.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Ah ele é um pedaço de mau caminho – ela gargalhou e continuou -Pedaço de mau caminho, entendeu, entendeu? Tudo bem, parei.

O oficial encarregado da parte de testemunhas disse:

-Nunca conheci alguém que lidasse com situações difíceis desse jeito com exceção de psicopatas como o palhaço.

Alice disse:

-Tá aí, eu sou o par perfeito para ele, afinal pai, você sempre me chama de palhaça.

Gordon fitou os olhos na primogênita e disse:

-Se por acaso algum dia você se envolver com algum criminoso da magnitude dele, eu te deserdo menina.

Alice o debochando disse:

-Grande coisa, você se esqueceu que eu seu financeiramente independente?

O oficial olhou para os dois e ficou preocupado com a discussão desencadeada. A última coisa que queria ver naquela sala era a discussão entre o Comissário e a filha. Então disse:

-Por favor , não discutam.

Gordon sorriu e disse:

-Nós não estamos brigando, esse é só o jeito dela de dizer que me ama oficial.

Alice disse:

-Vai se achando bigode –ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e depois de alguns segundos -Além do mais, da fruta que o Coringa gosta eu chupo até o caroço.

O Comissário a repreendendo disse:

-Preste muita atenção minha filha, se por acaso algum dia você se encontrar novamente com esse psicopata, não fale isso para ele.

Ela disse:

-Claro que eu vou falar, além do mais, se é para morrer, pelo menos eu vou morrer rindo da cara dele. Aposto de que desse jeito ele nunca vai se esquecer de mim.

O oficial disse:

-Bem, para que isso não aconteça eu acho melhor mandar policiais se vigiarem.

Alice desanimada com a notícia disse:

-Não precisa.

Gordon disse:

-Precisa sim.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Só falta você me dizer que vai pedir para o Batman me vigiar?

Gordon levantou a sobrancelha e disse:

-Ótima ideia.

E então depois de dizer isso, Gordon saiu da sala e se dirigiu até o terraço para acionar o Bat-sinal. Como sempre, Batman apareceu sem demorar muito.

O morcego perguntou:

- O palhaço foi localizado Comissário?

Gordon respondeu:

-Não, mas é a respeito dele que eu queria falar – ele fez uma pausa - Como você sabe a minha filha desafiou o Coringa na festa e provavelmente ele vai ir atrás dela para matá-la.

Batman disse:

-Sua filha foi muito corajosa hoje.

Gordon balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e disse:

-É eu sei, mas ela corre perigo.

Batman perguntou:

-E o que eu posso fazer para ajudar?

Gordon respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Eu sei que você vive muito ocupado em proteger a cidade, mas você poderia vigiar a minha filha, nem que seja por algumas semanas, nós já estamos quase na cola do Coringa e não vai demorar para capturá-lo.

Batman permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, mas deu uma resposta ao Comissário:

-Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para mantê-la segura Comissário.

Gordon aliviado disse:

-Muito obrigado, ela é muito importante para mim.

Batman disse:

-Eu sei, Comissário.

Gordon o olhou e perguntou:

-Por que você beijou a minha filha?

Nesse instante Alice entrou com tudo no terraço e disse para Batman:

-Primeiro, eu não quero você me vigiando. Segundo, você deveria ir a um médico ver essa sua voz estranha e terceiro, eu não sou um morcego fêmea.

Um policial entrou em seguida e disse ao Comissário:

-Me desculpe Comissário, eu não consegui detê-la.

Alice disse:

-Que fique bem claro que...

Ela olhou para todas as direções, não viu mais o morcego por perto e perguntou:

-Cadê ele?

Gordon respondeu:

-Ele sempre faz isso.

Alice riu abafado e perguntou:

-E você quer colocar ele para me vigiar?

Gordon respondeu:

-Eu confio nele.

Alice se aproximou do pai o olhou bem e perguntou:

-A mamãe sabe que você está fazendo toca troca com o Batman?

Gordon disse:

-Alice!

Alice disse:

-Parei.

Gordon disse:

-É melhor você ir para casa, o Antony vai nos acompanhar até o seu apartamento.

Alice disse:

-Tudo bem , mas fala para o morcego que se eu perceber que ele está me espiando enquanto eu troco de roupa eu vou jogar alho nele.

O policial perguntou:

-Alho?

Alice perguntou:

-Oras, ele é um morcego não é?

O policial respondeu:

-Mas são os vampiros que não suportam alho.

Alice fazendo careta disse:

-Dá na mesma.

Gordon disse:

-Vamos, o Antony está nos esperando.

Alice disse:

-Nossa, que pena eu vou ter de ir no carro dele, para fazer companhia.

Gordon sorriu e perguntou:

-Vai ser um sacrifício para você, não é?

Alice respondeu:

-Vai, mas sabe como é, eu sempre faço boas ações.

Os dois saíram delegacia, Alice entrou no carro de Antony e Gordon escoltou o carro do jovem até o apartamento da filha.

No meio do caminho Alice disse:

-Muito obrigada por ter vindo conosco para testemunhar e por me levar para casa Antony.

Ele sorrindo respondeu:

-De nada.

Alice sem graça disse:

-E me desculpe pelo soco que um dos capangas do Coringa te deu por minha causa.

Ele disse:

-Veja pelo lado positivo, eu levei um soco, quase morri em meio da explosão que aquele palhaço supostamente ia armar, mas te conheci. Pode ter certeza de que eu passaria por tudo novamente se o preço fosse te conhecer .

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Uau, você é bom nisso.

Antony se virou e a olhando disse:

-Você deve achar que eu sou um conquistador barato.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Acho mesmo , mas você pode me provar o contrário.

Antony sorriu e perguntou:

-Nós podemos jantar amanhã, o que você acha?

Alice imediatamente respondeu:

-Claro, como eu ia perder a oportunidade de sair com um cara que se colocou entre mim e um psicopata.

Antony disse:

-É, você me deve uma.

Assim que chegou ao seu apartamento ela se despediu de Antony e subiu até o seu apartamento com Gordon. Chegando lá, abriu a porta, acendeu as luzes , andou por todos os cômodos com o pai e perguntou:

-Viu, não tem ninguém, agora eu posso ter um pouquinho de privacidade no meu apartamento?

Gordon respondeu:

-Não até o Batman chegar.

Alice boquiaberta perguntou:

-O que, ele vai ficar a noite toda me vigiando?

Gordon friamente respondeu:

-Vai.

Alice bufou e disse:

-Estou me sentindo em uma reality show agora, e até tenho um nome : Todo Mundo Vigiando a Alice.

Gordon disse:

-Quem mandou se meter com o Coringa.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Eu já disse que não tenho medo dele.

Gordon disse:

-Isso é para o seu bem.

Alice perguntou:

-E você acha que vai ser bom ser vigiada pelo viadinho do Batman, não é?

Gordon disse:

-Alice...

Ela o interrompeu e cantarolando disse:

-Deixa , deixa eu dizer o que penso dessa vida, preciso mais desabafar.

Ela sentiu uma cutucada em seu ombro, mas não ligou e continuou a insultar o homem morcego:

-Se aquele banana fosse tão bom assim, ele já teria prendido o Coringa...

Ela sentiu outro cutucão e disse:

-Ai espera, como eu estava falando, aquele morcego não é de nada - ela modificou sua voz e imitando Batman continuou - Oi sou Batman, moreno, alto, bonito e sensual que se aproveita da boa vontade das mocinhas em perigo que salvo.

Ela sentiu outro cutucão e se virando disse:

-Dá para esperar.

Quando viu que quem estava a cutucando era Batman perguntou:

-Quem deu permissão para você entrar aqui?

Batman respondeu:

-Eu vou ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, mas se você quiser tentar me expulsar eu vou ficar aqui sentado esperando.

Alice disse:

-Que abusado.

Gordon andou em direção à porta, a abriu e disse:

-Bem, agora que ele chegou eu posso ir tranquilo, tenho que cuidar do caso da festa ainda.

Alice se virou para olhar o pai e perguntou indignada:

-Mas espere, você vai me deixar aqui com ele?

E dando uma última olhada na filha antes de fechar a porta disse:

-Vou.

Ela olhando surpresa para a porta fechada disse:

-Por isso que eu digo que sou adotada, não é possível uma coisa dessas.

Batman disse:

-Você tem sorte de ter um pai como ele.

Alice o olhou e disse:

-Gostou? Pega para você então.

Batman perguntou:

-Você vai facilitar as coisas se for dormir.

Alice riu e disse:

-Eu só vou dormir porque estou com muito sono e não porque você acha que manda aqui.

Batman sério disse:

-Então vai.

Ela o fuzilando com os olhos disse:

-Se por acaso eu sentir falta de algum doce da minha geladeira, você vai sentir os meus golpes de karatê.

Batman ainda sério perguntou:

-Já acabou?

Alice andando no sentido do quarto respondeu:

-Está avisado.

Alice foi para o quarto descansar do dia longo que tinha passado. Enquanto isso Batman ficou admirando as fotos de família que estavam na parede da sala.

-É...o Alfred sempre tem razão e eu perdi mais uma aposta. Pensou ele


	5. Mudanças de plano

No dia seguinte, como era de costume, o despertador acordou Alice ao som de It´s my life, do Bom Jovi, música essa que sempre a impedia de se virar e tentar dormir por mais cinco minutinhos e por isso mesmo tinha sido a escolhida para nunca perder a hora. Em seguida, se dirigiu ao banheiro, tomou banho e se vestiu para ir à aula. Bem na hora em que ia saindo do quarto se lembrou de que Batman ainda estava na sala, tentando a proteger de qualquer ameaça que pudesse aparecer.

De certo modo, ela se sentia incomodada com o fato de ter alguém invadindo a sua privacidade daquele jeito, mas não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo tudo podia ser divertido, também. E pensando nas formas que poderia tirar proveito de toda a situação, a ideia de tentar pregar uma peça no morcego veio em sua cabeça.

Alice vasculhou todo o guarda roupa até achar uma corneta que tinha comprado a muito tempo, mas que ainda funcionava perfeitamente. Então, com todo o cuidado para não serem ouvidos os seus passos se aproximou da poltrona, na qual o herói estava sentado e apertando o objeto gritou:

-ACORDA ABAJUR!

Para o seu desapontamento, o morcego não moveu um só músculo e perguntou em seguida à peraltice:

-Se eu fingir que me assustei você vai tenta agir como uma adulta normal e depois ir embora para o seu curso?

Alice aparentemente ofendida disse:

-Eu não te pedi para ficar aqui me vigiando.

Batman disse:

-Eu fiz uma promessa para o seu pai de ficar te vigiando e vou cumprir.

Alice disse:

-Se você quiser pode ir embora, eu não vou falar para o meu pai que você não ficou até o fim, não se preocupe.

Batman olhou para um relógio que ficava na parede a sua frente e disse:

-Você está atrasada.

Alice irritada disse:

-Você é muito desagradável sabia?

Batman calmamente disse:

-Você ainda está atrasada.

A filha do Comissário se aproximou do sofá e pegando a mochila que estava em cima do móvel disse para o morcego:

-Espero que suas asas falhem e você se esborrache no chão.

Alice se afastou dele resmungando, saiu do apartamento fechando a porta com toda a força e se encaminhou para o elevador ainda resmungando:

-Quem ele pensa que é... – ela entrou no elevador – só porque saí por aí batendo em todo mundo, acha que pode impor alguma coisa.

Um homem que estava no local a cumprimentou:

-Bom dia.

Alice se virou para responder a gentileza. O fulano em questão era um home alto, cabelo louro escuro, de roupas pretas e uma máscara de hospital no rosto. Mesmo achando todo aquele visual estranho ela o retribuiu o cumprimento:

-Bom dia moço.

Mesmo com o homem ao seu lado Alice continuou a resmungar com o volume baixo:

-Viadinho, pensa que só porque usa uma máscara preta pode falar assim comigo, mas ele vai ver só uma coisa, eu ainda me vingo, eu vou comprar um crucifixo e água benta para espanta-lo, é isso, ótimo plano.

O homem disse:

-Não faz bem para a saúde ficar irritada logo de manhã, senhorita.

Alice o olhou torto e disse:

-É impossível não ficar irritada na minha situação moço.

Ele se aproximando um pouco perguntou:

-E porque você está séria?

Nesse exato instante o celular dela tocou e pegando o aparelho do bolso atendeu:

-Alô!

Quem estava do outro lado da linha era Aaron que disse:

-Alô Batgirl.

Alice totalmente confusa perguntou:

-Do que você me chamou?

Aaron respondeu:

-Batgirl.

Alice perguntou ainda confusa:

-Batgirl?

Aaron respondeu:

- Acho que você ainda não viu a primeira página do jornal principal.

Alice disse:

-Não.

Aaron disse:

-Tem uma foto sua beijando o Batman e comparando a sua coragem com a do seu pai.

Alice, agora com o tom de voz muito mais agudo, perguntou:

-Tem uma foto minha beijando o Batman e falando que eu sou filha do Comissário?

Aaron respondeu:

-Sim.

O homem que estava do lado dela prestou atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia.

Ela disse:

-Ótimo, só faltou ter uma placa na foto assim: Coringa a viadinha que estragou o seu plano é namorada do Batman e filha do Comissário Gordon, mate ela para se vingar de dois dos seus maiores inimigos. – ela levou a mão fechada que estava livre e a mordendo disse- Aaron eu estou tendo um ataque de pelanca, depois a gente se fala.

Aaron se despediu:

-Até log então.

Ela desligou o telefone e continuou resmungando:

-Droga eu vou morrer antes de ver a final da Libertadores da América – ela fez uma pausa -bem que o palhaço podia demorar um pouquinho para me matar.

O homem que estava no elevador perguntou:

-Você é mesmo namorada do Batman?

Alice o olhou nos olhos e disse o mais convicta que podia:

-Não!

Ele disse:

-Não é o que os jornais dizem.

Ela disse:

- Moço, grave minhas palavras, um dia eu ainda vou me vingar do banana do Batman, virar domadora de pulgas e tatuar: O Coringa É Mal Pega Um Pega Geral na bunda só para o meu pai morrer de vergonha de quando formos a praia.

Alice sem dizer tchau para o homem saiu do elevador no estacionamento e foi até o carro resmungando.

-Tudo eu, tudo eu. Quem mandou ter pegado o azar da minha amiga Aline por todos esses anos.

Alice entrou no carro, colocou o cinto de segurança, saiu pelo portão de segurança do seu apartamento, ligou o som e cantando acompanhou a música que estava tocando no momento:

**...Encontrei minha mulher com seu amante****  
><strong>**Na minha cama, com meu pijama de bolinhas****  
><strong>**E gritei: Alto lá seu cafajeste! Pode ser que ela não preste****  
><strong>**Mas o pijama é meu!****  
><strong>**Foi a minha mãe quem deu...**

Chegando ao cursinho viu Marcel, um dos policiais de confiança do pai, na porta. Logo a história de proteção veia em sua mente, provavelmente ele estava lá para se certificar de que ela entraria e sairia em segurança. Isso só fez com que ela ficasse mais estressada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas apesar do incomodo que estava sentindo, não tratou mal o rapaz, até porque ela gostava muito da companhia dele.

Chegando mais perto dele o cumprimentou e perguntou:

-Deixa só eu adivinhar – ela fez uma pausa – você veio ficar de olho em mim, por causa do palhaço que não sabe passar maquiagem?

Marcel sorridente respondeu:

-Você sempre tão perspicaz.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Você sempre tão puxa saco.

Marcel a olhou fixamente nos olhos e disse:

-Eu posso te prender por desacato à autoridade.

Alice riu dele e disse:

-Então prender senhor policial.

Marcel olhando de um lado para outro disse:

-Não estou com vontade agora.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Está bem... já que você já viu que eu estou inteira eu vou entrar.

Marcel disse:

-Eu vou frequentar as aulas com você

Alice bufando disse:

-Meu pai me paga, deixa só ele.

Marcel sorriu e disse:

-Ele só quer zelar pela sua segurança.

Alice revirando os olhos disse:

-Blá, blá, blá.

Marcel olhou no relógio e disse:

-Vamos, já está quase na hora de bater o sinal.

Os dois entraram no local, cumprimentaram o porteiro e nisso ela disse:

-Você deu sorte, já vai começar tendo aula do Véio.

Ele perguntou:

-E ele ensina que matéria?

Alice sorrindo respondeu:

-Matemática.

Marcel disse:

-Eu odeio matemática.

Alice balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de negação disse:

-Deixe o trauma de lado que com o Véio você vai começar a gostar.

Marcel disse:

-Eu vim só para cuidar de você, não vim para aprender nada.

Alice deu um tapa no ombro dele e disse:

-Ah jacu! Se é para fazer o serviço que faça direito.

Marcel disse:

-Ah mas...

Alice o interrompeu e disse:

-Mas nada, se eu te pegar piscando nas aulas eu vou falar para o meu pai que você é um espião da máfia e que deve te prender.

Marcel rindo disse:

-Você não faria isso.

Alice parou em sua frente e perguntou séria:

-Você está duvidando?

Marcel imediatamente respondeu:

-Não

Nesse instante Aaron que estava se aproximando dos dois jogou o jornal em Alice para que ela visse a matéria da primeira página. Ela leu atentamente e disse:

-Agora não tem como escapar, o palhaço vai me achar e me transformar em purê de Alice.

Aaron disse:

-Purê não, picadinho de Alice.

Marcel disse:

-Não seja pessimista.

Alice ainda olhando para o jornal disse:

-Pessimista nada, aquele maquiado sempre consegue o que quer ou você acha que todos as vezes que ele é preso, é porque simplesmente o plano dele deu errado? É porque ele precisa de um tempo para bolar mais alguns planos para infernizar a cidade.

Marcel disse:

- Ele não vai fazer nada, a polícia e o Batman estão te protegendo.

Alice olhou para os dois em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo disse com a cara de conformada:

-É...eu volto para puxar o pé de vocês.

Os três entraram na sala de aula, não demorou muito e a primeira aula começou. No primeiro intervalo enquanto estava comando o pão de queijo diário Alice contou aos amigos tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Paloma, umas das amigas, perguntou:

- Você viu de perto as cicatrizes?

Alice com a boca cheia respondeu:

-Sim.

A amiga voltou a perguntar:

-E como eram?

Alice respondeu, ainda coma boca cheia:

-Olha, elas não são tão ruins como aparece nos jornais.

Jacky ,outra amiga, disse:

-Você é louca de se meter com esse palhaço.

Aaron disse:

-O mais estranho de tudo é isso é imaginar ele te dizendo que sairia com você.

Alice disse:

-Pois é, seria muito estranho.

Marcel disse:

-Claro que seria, ter um encontro com um psicopata não deve ser muito saudável.

Alice calma disse:

-Essa não é parte ruim, o estranho seria ter que de limpar o rosto todas as vezes que ele me beijasse.

Todos olharam fixo para ela e Paloma disse:

-É...vocês formariam o casal perfeito.

Alice com o ar de ofendida perguntou:

-Você me chamou de palhaça?

Paloma perguntou:

-O quê você acha?

Alice começando a soluçar disse:

-Ontem eu quase fui morta e é assim que você me trata, eu poderia muito bem nem estar aqui hoje.

Bárbara, uma outra amiga, disse:

-Não teríamos essa sorte.

Alice fingindo estar ofendida disse:

-Ah é assim né, tudo bem. Quando o Coringa for me matar eu vou falar para ele que todos vocês duvidaram que ele pudesse explodir esse cursinho.

Camila, uma outra amiga, perguntou:

-Você deixaria mesmo o Coringa explodir o cursinho?

Alice convicta respondeu:

-Claro.

Camila perguntou:

-Mesmo sabendo que no dia que ele decidisse isso poderia ter aula do Aldinho?

Alice disse:

-É...é...eu digo para ele não explodir o cursinho de quarta – feira.

Jacky disse:

-Bom, ele pode escolher um dia que tenha aula do Ts, Carlinhos, Véio até aula do Negretti.

Alice disse:

-Ah está bem, eu não vou falar isso para o palhaço quando ele for me matar.

Marcel disse:

-Eu já te disse que ele não vai te matar.

Alice o olhou e disse:

-Bom se ele vai me matar ou não, o importante é que hoje eu vou sair com o Antony.

Karina, outra amiga, disse:

-Que babado é esse que você não contou.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Contei sim, eu não falei que o Antony me defendeu quando o Coringa me reconheceu na festa? Então, ele me chamou para sair e eu aceitei.

Logo o sinal para a próxima aula tocou e todos foram para a sala. Quando todas as aulas acabaram, Alice foi o mais rápido possível para casa decidir a roupa que iria usar para sair com Antony mais tarde. Ela abriu o guarda roupas e olhou vestido por vestido, até que, um modelo de frente única azul, lhe chamou atenção e com isso decidiu usá-lo para a ocasião especial.

Alice já estava pronta sentada em seu sofá, só esperando a campainha tocar anunciando a chegada do novo pretendente. Quando o seu relógio marcou vinte horas em ponto, ele chegou, nisso ela foi até a porta principal e a abriu.

Antony a cumprimentou sorrindo e disse impressionado:

-Nossa. Você está linda.

Alice um pouco sem jeito disse:

-Muito obrigada, você também está lindo.

Antony perguntou:

-Vamos?

Alice sorrindo respondeu:

-Vamos.

Logo que saíram do edifício, ele abriu a porta de seu carro e a esperou entrar. Já dentro do automóvel e a caminho do restaurante, Alice perguntou:

-Você não tem medo de sair comigo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Afinal o Coringa deve estar atrás de mim e pode se vingar de você por minha causa.

Ele respondeu:

-Eu não tenho medo daquele trombadinha de terno roxo.

Alice riu e disse:

-Poxa, então não está mais aqui quem falou.

Antony se virou um instante para olhá-la e disse:

-Além do mais, eu te disse que ia provar que eu não sou um conquistador barato.

Alice ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e disse:

-Você já ganhou um ponto.

Antony sorriu e perguntou:

-E quantos pontos eu preciso para ter uma chance de verdade com você?

Alice permaneceu pensativa por um breve espaço de tempo e depois respondeu:

-X+1

Antony imediatamente disse:

-Sendo X igual a zero...

Ela o interrompeu e disse:

-X diferente de zero.

Antony disse:

-Bem, pelo menos já ganhei um ponto.

Os dois chegaram ao restaurante e entraram no local. Não demorou muito e o garçom os atendeu e anotou os pedidos.

Alice estava conversando animadamente com Antony quando notou que Bruce Wayne tinha entrado no local. Então ela disse desapontada:

-Ah não, aquele é o Bruce Wayne ?

Antony olhou para trás e disse:

-Essa é a hora certa para vocês se acertarem.

Alice disse:

-Eu não tenho nada para me acertar com ele.

Antony a olhou e disse:

-Por favor, ele é o meu melhor amigo e eu quero que vocês se entendam.

Alice revirou os olhos e disse:

-Tudo bem, se aproveitam da minha nobreza.

Antony se levantou e acenou para que Bruce o visse, assim que o bilionário, que estava acompanhado de uma mulher ,viu o amigo caminhou na direção da mesa.

Bruce já ao lado de Antony disse:

-Se nós tivéssemos combinado de sair juntos não daria certo – ele colocou a companhia em sua frente e a apresentou - Essa é Michelle Haylew, minha namorada.

Antony a cumprimentando disse:

-Prazer Michelle.

Antony se aproximou de Alice e pegando a sua mão disse:

-Essa é Alice J. Gordon, minha futura namorada.

Alice cumprimentou Michelle e disse para o pretendente:

-Você é muito convencido, sabia?

Antony sorridente disse:

-Só de vez em quando.

Bruce olhou para Alice e disse:

-Olá Alice.

Alice rispidamente disse:

-Olá Bruce.

O bilionário olhou para o casal e disse:

-Se vocês não se importam, nós poderíamos juntar as mesas para conversarmos melhor.

"Sempre tem um para estragar, não é mesmo" Pensou Alice que tentando dar uma desculpa disse:

-Eu não acho que eles deixem fazer isso aqui.

Bruce disse:

-Ah deixam sim, eu sou o dono desse lugar.

Depois que as mesas foram colocadas lado a lado, os dois casais se sentaram e Bruce perguntou para o amigo:

-Então quer dizer que finalmente alguém te fisgou Antony?

Antony respondeu:

-Pois é, ela me fisgou mesmo.

Michelle perguntou para o casal:

-Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

Alice olhou para o relógio e respondeu:

-A mais ou menos 24 horas.

Michelle parecendo entediada perguntou:

-E já estão assim?

Antony respondeu:

-Acho que foi amor á primeira vista.

Alice disse sorrindo:

-Ou piada a primeira vista.

"Nossa como ela fica linda sorrindo" Pensou Bruce que não tirava os olhos da filha do Comissário.

Michelle percebendo o olhar do namorado sobre Alice disse:

-Eu e Bruce nos conhecemos em um desfile na qual eu era modelo principal e posso afirmar que foi amor à primeira vista também.

Alice disse baixinho:

-Aposto que ele parecia uma cifra de dinheiro gigante na sua cabeça.

A modelo perguntou:

-O que você disse?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu disse que esse lugar é lindo, foi de muito bom gosto você comprar aqui Wayne.

Michelle disse interrompendo o que Bruce iria falar:

-Ele tem muito bom gosto para tudo.

Antony olhou para Alice e perguntou:

-Amanhã eu poderia te pegar no cursinho para irmos almoçar juntos, o que você acha?

Alice respondeu:

-Claro, mas não posso demorar, amanhã eu só tenho aula de extas e provavelmente vou precisar do dia todo para estudar.

Michelle com voz de deboche disse:

-Fico surpresa em saber que a mulher especial que conquistou o coração do Antony é uma garota que faz supletivo para acabar os estudos.

"A sirene de barraco foi acionada" Pensou Alice que disse:

-Eu já completei os meus estudos há muito tempo.

Michelle rindo perguntou:

-Ah é mesmo, então porque você está matriculada em um curso que ensina matérias básicas de escola?

Alice respirou fundo a olhou nos olhos e respondeu:

-Sabe querida, eu estou estudando para prestar uma prova no final do ano que cai todos os conhecimentos como física, química, história e com isso poder entrar em um grupo de pesquisas a fim de descobrir a cura de doenças endêmicas no Amazonas.

A modela com cara de entediada disse:

-Nossa que coisa chata, você vai estudar o ano todo só para no final de tudo poder ir para a África.

Alice parecendo não acreditar naquilo que ouviu disse:

-A Amazônia fica no Brasil.

A modelo disse:

-Tanto faz, eu como modelo internacional só conheço lugares de primeiro mundo.

Alice olhou para Bruce e disse:

-Ela é a namorada perfeita para você.

Michelle perguntou:

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

Alice rindo respondeu cinicamente:

-Nada.

Michelle emitiu uma gargalhada forçada e disse:

-Você deve morrer de inveja de mulheres como eu.

Alice perguntou:

-E porque eu teria inveja de pira...- ela interrompeu a última palavra e a substituiu– ...mulheres como você?

A modelo respondeu:

-Bem, eu sou uma modelo internacional e namorada de um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, só por isso.

Bruce disse:

- Acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto e...

Alice o interrompeu e perguntou:

- Esse é o motivo de uma garota como eu que tem apenas 23 anos de idade, formada em Harvard por Medicina com bolsa integral, oradora da turma e fluente em 3 línguas ter inveja de você?

Alice deixou a modelo sem palavras e Antony se levantando disse:

-Acho melhor nós irmos embora Alice.

-Eu também acho, a futilidade pode ser contagiosa, Antony querido.

_Obs: Para quem não percebeu, o homem do elevador que deseja bom dia a Alice é o Coringa disfarçado, nessa hora ele iria sequestrá-la e matá-la ,mas achou mais divertido jogar um jogo mais longo com ela, se é que me entendem, tortura psicológica que só ele sabe fazer, e é por causa disso que o palhaço muda de plano com relação a filha do Gordon.  
>Beijos fiquem com Deus<em>


	6. Madruguinha

Enquanto esperava a chegada do carro de Antony, que seria trago por um dos manobristas do restaurante, Alice refletia a respeito de um incomodo que estava sentindo, pelo que tinha passado há pouco. O estranho de todo esse mal estar era de que o motivo para estar sentindo isso não era fato de ter confrontado a modelo internacional e sim porque ela estava acompanhando Bruce.

Por mais insuportável que ele parecesse, por mais arrogante que fosse ela não podia ignorar o fato de que todo aquele charme, de que todo aquele senso de estilo interessante e o sorriso de dez milhões de dólares a atraiam de um modo que a própria odiaria admitir.

Mas mesmo que no fundo cogitasse ter alguma coisa com ele, Alice sabia que Wayne era um caso totalmente perdido. O solteiro mais cobiçado da cidade, e senão do país vivia pulando de cama em cama a procura da diversão mais diferenciada que podia ter. Mas no fundo Alice sabia que todo esse mau caráter não tinha sido herdado do berço, e sim herdado da fortuna que havia sido direcionada a ele.

Deveria ser impossível saber se uma das inúmeras mulheres que teve se aproximaria dele por que realmente se interessava pelo que ele era ou pelo que ele tinha. Claro, nada justificaria a troca diária que fazia com as suas companhias, mas não confiar em ninguém ajudava muito a ter uma estratégia de vida banal como a que Bruce levava.

Antony cutucou Alice e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

Alice se virou para olhar diretamente para ele e perguntou:

-Estou, por quê?

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

-Nada, é que parecia que você estava no mundo da lua.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Eu vivo no mundo da lua.

A indagação que vinha a sua cabeça agora era: Por que pensar no mauricinho esnobe se o homem perfeito se encontrava ao seu lado. Perfeito poderia até ser uma hipérbole das mais cascudas, mas desde que o conheceu, ela não notou nada que sujasse o caráter limpo que apresentava. Antony era bonito, inteligente, engraçado e tratava Alice como uma dama. Bem, ter chegado a essa conclusão fez com que ela começasse a desconfiar um pouco de todo aquele conto de fadas , isso porque, sempre que encontrava alguém, assim como Antony, quebrava a cara de um jeito bizarro que poderia ser comparado a qualquer trama de novela mexicana.

Quando os dois se voltaram novamente na direção da rua, viram um cachorro de rua se aproximando, nisso Alice toda sorridente se abaixou um pouco para acariciá-lo, mas na hora em que o animal estava quase chegando rente a ela, Antony chutou o pobre coitado para longe, o que fez com que o pobre chorasse e latisse com a dor que tinha sentido com o golpe.

Alice olhou para ele indignada e perguntou:

-Por que você fez isso?

Ele respondeu:

-Esse vira-lata ia pular em você.

Alice se aproximou do cachorro e com uma das mãos começou a acariciá-lo. Olhando mais de perto viu que umas das patas estava muito machucada e ele estava muito magro, de corrente de viver na rua e sobreviver a base de doações escassas que recebia quem sabe algum dia da semana. Alice olhou para Antony que se aproximava e disse:

-Você só fez o estado dele piorar.

Antony irritado ordenou:

-Alice, tira as mãos dele agora.

Ela pegando o cachorro no colo disse:

-Não, eu vou levar ele para casa.

Antony ainda mais irritado disse:

-O que? Você só pode estar brincando.

Alice o olhou e perguntou:

-Isso quer dizer que você não vai me ajudar, não é mesmo?

Antony respondeu:

-No meu carro esse pulguento não entra.

Alice se virando disse:

-Tudo bem, eu vou andando para casa.

Antony se colocou na sua frente e perguntou:

-Isso é ridículo, você prefere ficar com esse animal em vez de ficar comigo?

Alice se virou para encará-lo e respondeu:

-O único animal que eu vejo aqui é você.

O manobrista que estava por perto disse:

-Senhor o carro.

Antony pegou grosseiramente as chaves da mão do funcionário, abriu a porta do carro e entrando no automóvel disse:

-Então tenha uma boa noite com esse sarnento.

Depois que disse isso ele fechou a porta do carro e saiu em arrancada deixando Alice e o cachorro abandonados no meio da rua. Ela olhou para o novo companheiro e disse:

-Quanto mais eu conheço os homens mais eu gosto dos cachorros.

Enquanto estava cariciando o animalzinho tomando coragem para ir para casa, uma voz de uma pessoa que aparentemente estava atrás dela perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

Quando se virou viu Bruce a encarando com um ar de preocupação, nisso respondeu:

-Nada.

Ele se aproximou totalmente dos dois e acariciando o cachorro perguntou:

-Ele está ferido, você viu quem fez isso?

Alice estranhou tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim quis ser simpática com o bilionário e então respondeu:

-Quando ele cruzou o meu caminho o seu amiguinho chutou ele para longe , então quando eu fui ver como ele estava vi que uma das patas estava machucada.

Bruce confuso perguntou:

-O Antony?

Alice respondeu:

-Não, o Che Guevara.

E parecendo não ter ligado para a resposta dela disse:

-Eu não conhecia esse lado dele.

Alice riu e disse baixinho:

-Você só deve conhecer a parte de trás.

Bruce confuso perguntou:

-O que você disse?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu disse que é melhor levar o Madruguinha para algum veterinário.

Bruce sorriu e perguntou com aquele nome inusitado:

-Madruguinha?

Alice respondeu:

-É o nome que eu dei a ele, oras.

Bruce perguntou:

-Você se importa se eu pegá-lo no colo? Você deve estar com os braços cansados.

Alice entregou o cachorro e ele e perguntou:

-Obrigada. Você conhece algum veterinário de confiança aqui na cidade?

Bruce já se dirigindo ao carro que estava perto respondeu:

-Bem, nós podemos levar para a minha ONG.

Alice o acompanhando perguntou confusa:

-Sua ONG?

Bruce respondeu:

-Sim eu tenho uma ONG em defesa aos animais de rua que funciona perto daqui.

Alice ficou sem reação alguma, essa notícia tinha a pegado de surpresa. Saber que o Senhor que se dane o mundo tinha uma ONG, já era motivos de sobra para ela olhar para ele com um pouco mais de respeito. Agora saber que ele tinha uma ONG destinada a ajudar animais de rua, simplesmente a faria bater palmas para o mauricinho. Afinal, um de seus sonhos era construir uma ONG com esse fim de ajudar aqueles que só nos ajudam sem pedir nada em troca.

Ela sorrindo disse:

-Você é um riquinho esnobe, mas pelo menos faz alguma coisa que preste na sua vida.

Bruce sorriu e perguntou:

-Você é sempre direta assim?

Alice respondeu:

-Sim.

Bruce já em frente ao seu carro disse:

-Bom, vamos ajudar o nosso amigo aqui a ficar bem.

No meio do caminho, Alice carregava Madruguinha no colo e conversava com o bilionário:

-Há quanto tempo você tem essa ONG?

Bruce se virou por um instante e respondeu:

-Se não me engano há cinco anos

Alice perguntou:

-E por que quando nós discutimos no trânsito, você não me jogou isso na minha cara?

Bruce olhou para frente e respondeu:

-No fundo você tinha razão.

Alice riu e disse:

-É claro, eu sempre tenho a razão.

Bruce levantou uma sobrancelha e rapidamente olhou para ela que disse:

-Foi você mesmo que disse que eu tinha razão.

Bruce disse:

-E você se aproveita para se gabar.

Alice perguntou:

-Falando em se gabar, onde está a sua namorada modelo internacional?

Bruce hesitou um pouco, mas acabou respondendo:

-Eu terminei com ela.

Alice riu e disse:

-Isso deve ser normal para você.

Bruce sério disse:

-Você faz muito mau juízo de mim.

Alice riu e disse:

-Eu tenho motivos.

Bruce perguntou:

-Tem?

Alice respondeu:

-Oras, na primeira vez que eu te vi, você estava com duas mulheres no carro, na festa de ontem com mais três e hoje você terminou um namoro que deveria ter começado á horas atrás.

Bruce se defendeu:

-É muito difícil saber se uma pessoa se aproxima de mim por causa da minha companhia ou por causa do meu dinheiro.

Alice perguntou:

-E por isso você sai com todas?

Bruce respondeu:

-Eu só não encontrei a pessoa certa- ele fez uma pausa –bem, achava que não tinha encontrado mas eu não tenho chances, essa pessoa me acha um mauricinho esnobe que sai com todas.

Alice olhou para fora do vidro do seu lado do carro e disse:

-É...você não tem chances, eu sinto muito.

Bruce disse:

-Isso é o que vamos ver.

Não demorou muito e os dois chegaram ao local, em seguida entraram e se dirigiram no sentido do consultório da veterinária chefe da ONG. Quando entraram na tal sala, Alice se surpreendeu com quem era a profissional que estava encarregada de cuidar dos animais.

Alice a analisou completamente e por fim perguntou:

-Aline Ribas Sanches?

A mulher igualmente a analisando perguntou:

-Alice?

As duas correram para um abraço e quando se olharam, Alice disse:

-É uma surpresa te ver aqui.

Aline ainda não acreditando em quem via disse:

-É uma surpresa te ver aqui também.

Bruce colocou o animal na maca do consultório e disse:

-Nosso amiguinho está ferido, doutora.

Aline se aproximou do cachorro e com os instrumentos necessários examinou o cachorro. No final da consulta olhou para os dois e disse:

-Ele tem uma contusão na pata, mas ele vai ficar bem.

Alice aliviada perguntou:

- E em quanto tempo ele pode ir para a casa?

Alice perguntou:

-Ele é seu?

Alice sorridente respondeu:

-Eu decidi adotá-lo.

Aline disse:

-Se você não fizesse isso, eu iria acabar fazendo.

Alice disse:

-E você acha que eu não sei, aposto que você mora em uma casa enorme e tem inúmeros animais.

Aline disse:

-Não tenho quase nada, só sete cachorros e cinco gatos .

A conversa continuou e depois de tratado, madruguinha foi para o apartamento de Alice.

Na porta de seu condomínio com o cachorro no colo ela se despediu de Bruce e antes que entrasse definitivamente no local disse:

- Espero que você me convide mais vezes para ir até a sua ONG.

Bruce disse:

-Você pode ir sempre que quiser.

Alice já se afastando disse:

-Obrigada almofadinha.

Antes que subisse para o seu apartamento, Alice passou em Aaron para mostrar a novidade.

Aaron abriu a porta e olhando surpreso para o cachorro perguntou:

-De onde você tirou isso?

Alice entrando no apartamento respondeu:

-Lembra que eu ia sair com o Antony? – ela esperou o amigo responder – Então, quando a gente estava saindo do restaurante que eu fiz um barraco com a namorada do Bruce Wayne...

Aaron a interrompeu e perguntou:

-Barraco com a namorada do Wayne?

Ela se sentou no sofá rindo e respondeu:

-Mano, a mulher achava que a Amazônia ficava na África.

Aaron riu e impressionado perguntou:

-Você está brincando?

Alice respondeu:

-Pior que não.

Os amigos continuaram a conversa até chegarem aos mínimos detalhes e assim como ela, o amigo ficou revoltado pelo que tinha acontecido com o ex cachorro de rua. Sem contar na implicância que teve em saber do que Bruce tinha feito, agora nem mesmo se a filha do Comissário escaparia de ouvir nome de Wayne todos os dias, quando Aaron resolvesse a importunasse com esse assunto.

Alice se despediu de Aaron e subiu até o seu andar para finalmente mostrar a nova casa ao novo morador de seu apartamento. Quando entrou viu que o cavaleiro das trevas de pé na sala de estar, pronto para vigiá-la por mais um dia.

Ela disse olhando para ele:

-Se o Madruguinha estivesse bom eu mandaria ele te morder.

Batman disse:

-Os cachorros são espertos demais para obedeceram uma ordem dessas.

Alice disse:

-Ele ia te confundir com um morcego gigante e ia correr atrás de você.

Batman ainda na mesma posição e sem ao menos alterar um pouco sequer da feição disse:

-A cidade deve estar um caos lá fora e você só pensa em piadas? – ele fez uma pausa – É melhor de deitar logo antes que eu me arrependa da promessa que fiz para o Comissário.

Alice bufou e disse:

-Só de desaforo eu vou ficar aqui com você a noite toda.

Batman ríspido disse:

-Nossa que felicidade.

Alice levou o cachorro até seu quarto e o colocou em sua cama, mas em vez de descansar como o parceiro resolver mesmo importunar Batman. Ela se sentou do lado dele e o encarando perguntou:

-Você já teve um caso com o meu pai?

Ele permaneceu calado.

-Por que a sua voz é estranha assim?

Nada.

-Se eu tirar a roupa na sua frente o que você vai fazer?

Nada.

-Sabe, eu sempre quis ter um melhor amigo gay, você bem que poderia realizar o meu sonho.

Nada.

-Você não vai mesmo falar comigo?

Nada.

-Então está bem, eu vou cantar para você.

Ela limpou a garganta e começou:

-Estava a velha em seu lugar, veio a mosca lhe fazer mal, a mosca na velha e a velha a fiar, estava a mosca em seu lugar, veio a aranha lhe fazer mal, a aranha na mosca, a mosca na velha e velha a fiar... A morte na mulher, a mulher no homem, o homem no boi, o boi na água, a água no fogo, o fogo no pau, o pau no cachorro, o cachorro no gato, o gato no rato, o rato na aranha, a aranha na mosca, a mosca na velha e a velha a fiar.

Ela decepcionada perguntou:

-Você nem vai me aplaudir?

Ele disse:

-Eu poderia estar salvando vidas agora, prendendo mafiosos perigosos, mas eu preciso ficar aqui e me certificar que nada de mau te aconteça, então , por favor, vai dormir.

Alice disse calmamente:

-Você só sabe jogar isso na minha cara? – ela olhou em seus olhos – Além do mais eu estou sem sono.

Ela se levantou, buscou na cozinha inúmeros pacotes de salgadinhos, colou na mesinha central da sala e ligou a tv.

Colocando um dos pacotes na cara de Batman perguntou:

-Quer?

Batman perguntou:

-Se eu aceitar você vai logo para cama?

Alice respondeu:

-Sim. Você quer?

Batman agora estava mais do que sério, parecia que estava começando a ficar um pouco irritado, não pela companhia, ou pelas peraltices de Alice, e sim por não estar lá fora combatendo tantos dos canalhas que faziam daquela cidade uma das mais perigosas do país.

Ele secamente respondeu:

-Quero.

Alice disse rindo:

-Compra.

Nesse mesmo instante, Batman chegou à conclusão de que toda essa implicância dela era apenas o seu orgulho falando mais alto, como se a missão impossível daquele momento fosse tirá-lo do sério, ou pelo menos mudar a feição dele por alguns milésimos de segundo. Com isso decidiu entrar no jogo de uma vez, afinal, ele não tinha nada a perder, tinha?

Claro, o fato de estar se "divertindo" no lugar de se assegurar de que a noite em Gotham não fosse tão perigosa, o incomodava e muito. Mas ele não podia negar que a companhia da filha do Comissário era muito mais agradável do que ele podia imaginar.

A presença dela o fazia de alguma forma reviver a adolescência que nunca teve a oportunidade de ter, e isso fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais culpado, por estar se divertindo com ela ao em vez de se preocupar mais com a violência lá fora.

Alice gargalhava distraída e por causa disso não percebeu quando o morcego se levantou e pegou um pacote de salgadinho da mesa.

Alice disse triunfante:

-1X0 para Alice.

Batman disse:

-Não, 1X1

Alice o olhou confuso e perguntou:

-Por que 1X1?

O herói sem avisar estourou um salgadinho na cabeça dela, mas mesmo estando se divertindo não deixou de permanecer sério com tudo.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e pegou um pacote da mesa, mas quando ia atacá-lo, Batman a segurou e a puxou para mais perto, os deixando cara a cara. Os dois se aproximaram mais e ela perguntou:

-Você não teria coragem de atacar uma dama indefesa como eu, teria?

Batman respondeu:

-Uma dama não, mas você sim.

Alice se afastou dele rapidamente e disse:

-Nem queria mesmo ficar aqui, só para a sua informação.

Ela correu para o quarto e quando entrou fechou a porta a trancando o mais rápido que podia. Ver o cavaleiro das trevas agindo de um modo que não condizia com o seu personagem foi de longe muito assustador e intrigante ao mesmo tempo, mas também não podia negar de que tinha gostado dessa interação estranha. E pensando bem, não seria um sacrifício para ela tê-lo em casa todos os dias a vigiando.


	7. Pacto com o palhaço

_Era noite e Alice estava parada no meio de uma estrada, que parecia não ter mais fim por causa de uma neblina densa vigente no local, ao seu redor apenas árvores podiam ser vistas, afinal como a escuridão cercava tudo o que estava por perto, nada além do superficial podia ser percebido._

_De repente uma sensação estranha de que algo ameaçador estava próximo fez com que ela corresse na direção em que a estrada seguia, e mesmo parecendo que o caminho não tinha fim, ela conseguiu chegar a um local diferente, o que provavelmente seria o final do trajeto. Agora, a filha do Comissário estava em frente a uma placa sem nada escrito e que apontava para dois caminhos, duas estradas de terra que davam a lugares não sabia em que caminho continuava e para agravar, aquela sensação misteriosa ainda estava de algum modo junto a ela, e agora com um poder muito mais forte do que antes. _

_Quando olhou melhor para os dois novos caminhos percebeu que duas pessoas estavam se aproximando cada qual ao seu caminho respectivo. E quando as duas pessoas se aproximaram mais, ela pôde ver que de um lado estava Batman e de outro, Coringa._

_E a pior parte estava por vir, a sensação misteriosa começou a deixá-la com medo, era como se isso a estivesse obrigando a escolher um caminho, mas Alice não conseguia mais se mexer e muito menos pronunciar uma palavra se quer._

De repente sua visão ficou preta em uma fração de segundos e com isso pôde mexer todos os músculos do corpo percebendo que estava em outro lugar, que estava com os pés no chão novamente. Então, abriu os olhos e constatou que tinha sido somente um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo.

Nisso, se sentou na cama e olhando para Madruguinha que já estava acordado e disse:

-Queria muito ser Freud para ter o significado desse sonho doido.

Era quase seis da manhã quando Alice olhou para o relógio que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Nisso resolveu se levantar para se aprontar para ir ao curso, antes que resolvesse se deitar por mais cinco minutos e chegar atrasada para a primeira aula.

Depois de tomar banho e se trocar, resolveu importunar o morcego uma última vez antes de sair de casa, mas vasculhou todos os cômodos e não o achou.

"Que incompetente, não serve nem para me vigiar". Pensou ela que se voltou à cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

Abriu um dos armários e tirou de lá uma tigela, em seguida abriu a geladeira para pegar a caixa de leite. Quando se sentou a mesa percebeu que faltava alguma coisa.

Ela disse:

-Ah claro Alice, você quer comer cereal sem o cereal na tigela, parabéns.

Ela se levantou, abriu a dispensa que estava atrás dela, pegou o cereal e antes de se virar abriu a caixa e pegou um punhado do produto. Ela saboreando os flocos de milho disse satisfeita:

-Isso é muito bom com o sem leite.

Nesse mesmo instante uma voz masculina disse não tão longe de onde ela estava:

-Espero que esteja bom mesmo, porque será a sua última refeição.

Antes mesmo da pessoa que estava dentro de seu apartamento acabar de falar Alice deixou a caixa de cereais cair no chão e lentamente olhou para trás. Quando viu que era Coringa que estava na entrada de sua cozinha, ela se benzeu rapidamente como o seu personagem favorito, o Chaves.

Depois de todas as notícias que tinham saído nos jornais dias anteriores, era impossível o vilão não saber de quem se tratava a atrevida que tinha o vigiado na delegacia, e depois estragado os seus planos na feste do prefeito. E era claro que ele não deixaria a oportunidade de pegá-la de jeito, de lado, ainda mais se tratando da filha do Comissário.

E por mais bizarro que toda essa situação fosse, Alice estava animada de estar vendo o palhaço em sua casa prestes a atacá-la.

Coringa sorrindo disse:

-Vejo que você ficou sem palavras princesa Gordon.

Alice se acalmou e o enfrentando disse:

-Vem cá, te conheço.

Coringa se aproximou um pouco dela e perguntou:

-Ah conhece sim – ele apontou para ela -foi você quem estragou o meu plano naquela festa do prefeito, não se lembra?

Alice disse baixinho, fazendo cara de quem tentava se lembrar do ocorrido:

-Festa do prefeito, festa do prefeito... -de repente como se uma luz a iluminasse disse- Já sei – ela sorriu - você está me confundindo com a minha irmã gêmea, a Alice.

Coringa com voz de deboche perguntou parando a sua trajetória:

-Irmã gêmea? Sério?

Alice se afastando e se colocando ao lado oposto da mesa com relação onde o palhaço estava respondeu:

-Sim, irmã gêmea.

Coringa agora se aproximando novamente disse:

-Interessante, mas mesmo você sendo a irmã gêmea daquela imbecil eu acho que com a sua morte a minha vingança seria completa – ele fez uma pausa -afinal, não dizem que um gêmeo sente tudo o que o outro sente.

Alice sorriu e nervoso e disse:

-Isso não vai funcionar.

Coringa perguntou sorrindo:

-E por quê?

Alice respondeu:

-Ela me odeia – ela fez uma pausa- ela e a minha família toda, então se você acha que vai atingir o meu pai me matando, você está completamente enganado.

Coringa se aproximando rapidamente ficando agora em sua frente e disse:

-Mas mesmo assim eu vou arriscar, afinal para quem tortura centenas por semana, torturar uma só não vai ser nenhuma perda de tempo – ele segurou o rosto dela com força e disse perto de seu rosto - Você não imagina o prazer que eu tenho em sentir o medo das pessoas de perto.

Alice sorriu abafado e disse:

-Mas moço você não entende, eu tenho que viver pelo menos mais 6 meses.

Coringa gargalhou, mas logo ficando sério disse pausadamente:

-Eu...não...dou...a...mínima.

Coringa a uma das mãos pegou rapidamente uma faca de um dos bolsos e colocou rente ao pescoço de Alice que pediu:

-Eu posso pelo menos contar uma piada antes de morrer?

Coringa agora pressionando mais a navalha disse sério:

-Você pode enrolar o quanto quiser, o Batman não vai chegar a tempo de te salvar.

Alice preocupada perguntou:

-E como você tem tanto certeza?

Coringa sorriu de satisfação e respondeu:

-Fui eu quem fiz ele sair daqui.

Alice de boca aberta disse:

-Além de ser inconveniente, incompetente e sem graça ainda é burro, eu mereço.

Coringa esclarecido disse:

-Estava me esquecendo de que matar você atinge a Batsy também.

Alice riu e disse:

-Atinge nada, ele me detesta.

Coringa sem paciência disse:

-Atatatata não fala mais asneiras, eu só quero ouvir gritos e pedidos de misericórdia de agora em diante.

Alice fechou os olhos e disse:

-Okay, você venceu, batatas fritas.

Coringa de deboche disse:

-Você é bem estranha sabia?

Alice ainda com os olhos fechados disse:

-Eu vou morrer mesmo, posso falar o que eu quiser.

Coringa deu tapas de leve em seu rosto e ordenou:

-Abra os olhos agora!

Alice fez o que eu pediu, abriu os olhos lentamente e disse:

-Só fala para o meu pai que quando ele encontrar o meu corpo numa vala ou no rio, é para ele resgatar o presunto, me cremar e colocar as minhas cinzas numa ampulheta decorada em tons de roxo e quando todos estiverem no meu enterro, tocar as músicas do U2, principalmente a música "Sunday Bloody Sunday" , apesar de sempre ter achado que essa música se referia ao Domingo Sangrento que ocorreu na Rússia, mas na verdade é o Domingo Sangrento que ocorreu na Irlanda – ela fez uma pausa – Você sabia disso?

Coringa ficou paralisado por alguns segundo e em seguida disse:

-Eu mudei de ideia, não vou te matar.

Ela o olhou e sorrindo disse:

-Você não quer desperdiçar um cérebro como o meu, suponho.

Coringa riu e disse:

-Não, só acho que uma pessoa com o seu senso de humor merece uma segunda chance.

Alice perguntou:

-Segunda chance?

Coringa a soltou e disse:

-Sim, e eu como sou bondoso vou te dar esse nova chance.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-Ah é mesmo.

Coringa se aproximou novamente e disse:

-Vamos fazer um trato, eu te deixo viva por seis meses e em troca você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar.

Alice disse:

-Prefiro morrer, aposto que você vai me mandar fazer os seus trabalhinhos ilícitos e depois me trancafiar em Arkham para sempre.

Coringa gargalhou um pouco e disse:

-Você é bem espertinha – ele fez uma pausa – mas antes de conseguir isso, eu vou acabar com esse seu mecanismo de defesa.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Ui, as pessoas não podem ter mais senso de humor.

-Não me interessa suas teorias – ele olhou para cima -vai ser bom ter uma empregada de graça por seis meses.

Alice incrédula perguntou:

-Empregada?

Coringa respondeu:

-Qual é a parte do ,você tem que fazer o que eu quiser, você não entendeu.

Alice confusa perguntou:

-Você quer que eu vá até a sua casa para arrumar as suas coisas?

Coringa se aproximou dela, e com umas das mãos segurou o seu queixo a fazendo balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro e perguntou:

-Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria você saber onde fica o meu esconderijo?

Alice respondeu:

-Ué, e porque não?

Coringa disse:

-Já que você é lerdinha para entender as coisas eu vou ditar as regras do nosso acordo, primeiro eu vou frequentar o seu apartamento quando eu quiser...

Ela o interrompeu e perguntou:

-Meu apartamento tem cara de casa da mãe Joana?

Ele apertou o seu queixo, o que fez Alice gemer um pouco de dor, e perguntou:

-Segundo, quando eu pedir para você fazer alguma coisa, você vai obedecer de bico calado. Entendeu?

Alice perguntou:

-Você está bem nesse papel de não querer me matar por algum motivo que eu não sei.

Coringa gargalhou e se afastando disse:

-Eu não quero mais te matar, agora eu quero quebrar a sua mente em milhões de pedacinhos, só para o papai Gordon passar a vida toda se perguntando o que fez de errado.

Alice ofendida disse:

-Meu bem, você não sabe com quem está lidando.

Ele se aproximou e a olhando fixamente com o seu olhar, que parecia mais um buraco negro disse com certeza:

-Eu acho que sei sim.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:

-Não sabe não.

Ele tocou em seu rosto e disse:

-Você é uma mulher muito bonita e atraente e eu sei qual vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou pedir...

Ela o interrompeu e disse:

-Ah já sei, você quer algumas dicas de maquiagem – ela fez uma pausa olha eu tenho um gloss vermelho que vai fazer você arrasar na noite.

Ele puxou o cabelo dela e disse:

-3º regra, sem piadinhas pirralha.

Alice tentando se soltar disse:

-Está bem, não precisava puxar minha crina.

Coringa saindo da cozinha disse:

-Bem, agora vai preparar o meu café da manhã, tenho muito trabalho hoje.

Ele se dirigiu até o sofá, se sentou, colocou as pernas na mesinha central e ligou a tv. Alice que tinha o seguido, ficou estagnada na entrada da cozinha só observando o que o homem mais temido de Gotham fazia.

Alice estava muito confusa com aquele papel que o palhaço estava interpretando, não era de longe o que ela ouvia falar dele, mas como também sabia de que ele não dava ponto sem nó, chegou à conclusão de que o criminoso estava fazendo aquilo para tentar enganá-la de alguma forma.

Ele percebendo o olhar fixo de Alice disse:

-Eu sei que você ficou animadinha com a parte de fazer tudo para mim, mas agora eu quero o meu café da manhã.

Alice foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para o criminoso, e como não sabia nem fritar um ovo, resolveu prepara o mesmo que a pouco serviria de café da manhã para ela. Chegando lá, pegou uma nova tigela de cerais no armário, recolheu o cereal que tinha caído no chão e colocou leite por cima.

A intenção era ver até onde o papel de bom samaritano ia.

Coringa pegou a vasilha e começou a comer o cereal. De repente o palhaço cuspiu tudo no chão e tirando um cabelo sujo do recipiente perguntou se levantando:

-Você pegou isso do chão?

Alice rindo perguntou

-Não, por quê?

Coringa pela primeira vez no dia a olhou com total ódio e respondeu:

-Ele está cheio de cabelo.

Alice disse:

-Ah me desculpe, é que eu tenho queda de cabelo crônica, não posso controlar, eu nasci desse jeito.

Coringa jogou a vasilha na parede, o que fez bacia se espatifar em inúmeros cacos de porcelana e perguntou rindo:

-Eu acho que o nosso trato acaba aqui.

Alice com cara de ofendida disse:

-Poxa, você tem que entender esse meu problema, afinal, você também vai ficar calvo um dia, olha só para as entradas na sua cabeça.

Coringa a jogou na parede que ficava bem atrás dela e segurou o seu pescoço, até que o corpo se elevasse do chão em alguns centímetros, mas logo a soltou um pouco, não queria que ela desmaiasse ou coisa assim, queria aproveitar ao máximo os últimos suspiros da filhinha do Comissário.

E mesmo com dificuldades ela disse:

-Para alguém que é conhecido como palhaço, você tem um péssimo senso de humor.

Ele pegou uma faca do bolso e disse a aproximando do pescoço dela novamente:

-Eu tentei ser bonzinho, mas você vai me obrigar a fazer isso.

Alice disse logo em seguida:

-Espere, vamos negociar.

Coringa cantarolava enquanto pressionava a navalha na superior do pescoço dela que disse:

-Por favor, senhor damas de paus.

O palhaço interrompeu o futuro corte e disse:

-Eu acho que não vou fazer um corte no seu pescoço não – ele olhou para a boca dela – acho que vou te deixar com um sorriso como o meu – ele apontou a faca para o próprio rosto – já que você gosta de sorrir o tempo todo – ele sorriu de satisfação – pode considerar isso como um presente do titio Coringa.

Alice estava nervosa, com tudo o que estava por vir, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele receio que tomava conta de seu corpo a fazia se sentir deslumbrada, como nunca havia acontecido antes. Ela disse:

-Eu poderia fazer uma charada, se você não adivinhar eu permaneço viva.

Coringa riu de deboche e disse:

-Charada é outro vilão querida.

Alice arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Eu sei, ele é a cara do Johnny Depp, porque não foi ele que veio me matar em vez de você.

Coringa desviou o olhar para o lado e disse:

-O seu pai vai ficar tão deprimido que não vai conseguir pensar em me deter, como se ele já conseguisse ao seu normal.

Alice tentando controlar a voz falhada que sairia perguntou:

-Está com medo de não saber responder?

Ele voltou a olhar em seus olhos e respondeu:

-Eu não tenho medo de nada, princesa.

Alice disse:

-Então aceita o trato.

Coringa sem paciência disse:

Ele soltou o pescoço dela por completo e gesticulando com umas das mãos disse:

-Então faz logo a charada para eu acertar.

Alice sorriu perguntou:

-Qual é o animal que come com o rabo?

Ele ficou pensativo por um bom tempo e disse:

-Isso não tem resposta.

Alice sorriu mais ainda e perguntou:

-Então você não sabe?

Coringa gritando disse:

-Fala logo.

Alice disse:

-Todos os animais comem com o rabo, ou você já conheceu algum animal que tirava o rabo para comer.

Coringa a pressionou novamente a parede e disse:

-Tenho mais ou menos 20 minutos antes da Batsy voltar, então...

Coringa olhou para o lado e viu pregado a parede o diploma dela, nisso perguntou:

-Como que uma lerda como você conseguiu ser aceita em Harvard?

Alice limpou a garganta e respondeu orgulhosa:

-Eu não só fui aceita em Harvard como também ganhei bolsa integral.

Ele riu e perguntou:

-Com quem você teve que dormir para conseguir isso.

Alice ainda sorrindo respondeu:

-Com ninguém, eu consegui pelas minhas excelentes notas na escola.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de negação e se afastando disse:

-Aposto que o seu pai usou os contatos dele.

Alice aproveitou que o vilão se afastado dela e se encaminhou até o quarto pegar o mochila para se aprontar para sair. Quando voltou para a sala, Coringa não estava mais lá. Uma folha de caderno tinha sido deixada por ele em cima da mesa. Ela pegou o bilhete e leu.

_Espero que o nosso segredinho fique somente entre nós, senão terei que mudar o foco de me vingar de você nos seus irmãos mais novos._

_Coringa._

Ela guardou o papel na mochila e saiu do apartamento o mais rápido que podia, afinal estava mais do que atrasada para a aula. No caminho para o elevador, viu que o seu pai estava acabando de subir as escadas, quando se aproximou totalmente dela, abraçou a filha e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

Alice tentando parecer confusa perguntou:

-E porque não estaria?

Gordon ofegante respondeu:

-O Coringa fugiu da prisão e eu pensei que ele poderia ter vindo te procurar.

Alice disse:

-Claro, você coloca o inútil do morcego para me vigiar e na hora que eu estou correndo perigo ele não está cuidando de mim.

Gordon disse:

-O palhaço ameaçou explodir o hospital central se por acaso o Batman não fosse lá marcar presença.

Alice cruzou os braços e perguntou:

-Era para eu ter virado mingau de Alice e você dá razão para aquele mamífero voador?

Gordon respondeu:

-Não, eu só queria explicar.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Se por acaso aquele palhaço tivesse tentado me matar era só eu ter aplicado nele os meus golpes de Kung Fu.

Gordon sério disse:

-Você nunca praticou Kung Fu.

Alice disse:

-Ele não precisa saber, oras.

Nesse instante o celular do Comissário começou a tocar. Ele pegou o aparelho e atendeu:

-Fala.

Ele ouviu a outra pessoa que estava na linha e respirou aliviado com a notícia que tinha recebido.

Alice curiosa perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

Gordon respondeu:

-O Coringa foi pego.

"Nossa, ele é rápido" Pensou ela que desanimada disse:

-Ah que bom...

Gordon perguntou:

-O que foi?

Alice respondeu:

-Pai, você nunca imaginou que esse criminoso é pego quando quer e sai da prisão quando quer também.

Gordon sorriu e disse:

-Alice, não tem como ele ter esse controle sobre todos, vejo que você ainda é obcecada por teorias da conspiração.

Alice olhou para o relógio e disse:

-Bom, eu só sei que estou muito atrasada para a aula.

Gordon disse:

-Então vamos.


	8. Doces sem travessuras

Alice estava no meio de uma aula de química, e apesar de adorar a matéria, sua mente tinha se desligado de qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada a Coringa. Mas dessa vez, o assunto que persistia em sua mente não era a sensação diferente que sentia em confrontá-lo, e sim na questão dele ter ameaçado os irmãos mais novos dela.

Colocar-se em estado de risco, pouco importava. Na verdade, ela até estado gostando de todo o perigo que a envolvia agora, mas envolver a vida de pessoas que amava, a fazia se sentir culpada de um modo que a machucava demais.

Depois que tocou o sinal para um dos intervalos, ela decidiu ficar em sala de aula. A verdade era que não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer mais nada além de refletir a respeito daquele bilhete deixado pelo palhaço.

O professor que tinha dado a aula, Covre, percebeu a distração de Alice, em toda a sua aula. E como ela sempre tinha sido uma aluna exemplar, aquele comportamento o preocupou muito. O professor se aproximou de sua cadeira e perguntou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Alice?

Ela surpresa com a abordagem, respondeu:

-Não.

O professor se agachou e disse:

-Pareceu que você não prestou a mínima atenção na aula de hoje.

Alice disse:

-Me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção não parecer interessada na sua aula.

Covre sorriu e disse:

-Eu não estou bravo por você não ter prestado atenção na aula Alice, eu só fiquei preocupado com o motivo de toda essa distração.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Eu estou bem Covre, obrigada por se preocupar.

Ele a abraçou e disse em seu ouvido:

-Eu sei que aquele criminoso pode estar atrás de você, mas deixe na mão de Deus, que tudo dará certo.

Alice o abraçando o mais forte que podia disse:

-Obrigada pelas palavras Covre.

Depois de ver o professor se afastar, Alice resolveu ir para casa. Ficar ali não ia ajudar a esquecer da confusão toda, e ela sabia que não iria conseguir prestar atenção em nenhuma das aulas que estavam por vir.

Assim que entrou em seu carro, avistou um papel no banco do passageiro. Nisso, abriu o bilhete e leu:

_Traga muitos doces._

_Coringa_

Alice bufou de frustação e disse:

-Eu tenho cara de Willy Wonka por acaso.

Era muito estranho, para ela, não ver o verdadeiro vilão que Coringa poderia ser, claro, ele quase a matou mais cedo, mas faltava a frieza e a tortura psicológica típica do vilão. Aquilo que tinha se apresentado a ela, não era o homem destemido de que Gotham morria de medo.

Pensando nas ações do criminoso chegou à conclusão de que talvez esse fosse o plano dele. Se mostrar como um pseudo vilão só para enganá-la. E se esse fosse mesmo o jogo, ela entraria nele só para ver até onde tudo aquilo iria.

Alice passou no supermercado e comprou inúmeros pacotes dos doces mais baratos e ruins que pôde encontrar. Quando chegou ao seu apartamento se surpreendeu com Batman parado na sua varanda.

Ela foi até ele e perguntou:

-Você é um imprestável, sabia?

Batman permaneceu na mesma posição em que estava, mas agora olhava para ela.

Alice que agora já estava em sua frente disse:

-O Coringa apareceu... Alice nesse momento se lembrou de que não poderia falar nada a respeito do ocorrido mais cedo e pausou a frase no meio.

Batman preocupado perguntou:

-Ele apareceu aqui?

Alice riu desajeitada e disse:

-Eu só queria ver se você estava prestando atenção no que eu dizia.

Batman disse:

-Você está mentindo.

Alice se fingindo de ofendida disse:

-Claro, ele veio aqui, me matou e você na verdade está vendo a minha assombração na sua frente, chame os irmãos Winchester.

Batman disse:

-Eu tive que ir até o hospital...

Ela o interrompeu e disse:

-Eu já sei, o seu defensor número um já me explicou o que aconteceu, mas se você tirar a roupa como um gogoboy eu posso te perdoar.

Batman disse:

-A sua situação não dá brechas para piadas infantis.

Alice percebeu o semblante de preocupado do herói quando o olhou mais de perto. Deveria ser um sacrifício ficar ali cuidando dela em vez de cuidar de pessoas, que para ele valessem mais a pena. Mas mesmo entendendo o porquê dele a tratar daquela maneira, Alice se sentia ofendida todas as vezes que as pessoas confundiam o seu senso de humor com infantilidade.

Ela irritada disse:

-Ei, eu poderia ter morrido por sua causa.

Batman disse:

-Você quase morreu por querer dar uma de engraçadinha para qualquer um.

Alice disse:

-Eu só tenho senso de humor, muito diferente de você que sempre fica tão sério e acaba descontando as suas infelicidades em mim.

Batman disse:

-Se você não se preocupa com você mesma , pelo menos se preocupe com a sua família, ela pode estar correndo perigo por sua causa.

Alice tinha ouvido o óbvio mais pesado de todos, ela não queria ter ouvido aquilo justo dele. Justo ele que a beijou sem motivo algum e que por causa disso aumentou o interesse do palhaço, e se não de todos criminosos, em cima dela, a namoradinha do morcego. Se já não lhe bastasse ser a filha do Comissário.

Ela irritada disse:

-Olha só o sujo falando do mal lavado, ou você não acha que me colocou em perigo me beijando aquela noite.

Batman disse:

-Foi um grande erro.

Alice perguntou:

-Você se arrepende?

Batman secamente respondeu:

-Sim.

Claro que ele se arrependia, deveria ser doloroso demais para um herói como ele se sentir responsável por colocar um cidadão em perigo, mesmo que ela tivesse provocado toda a situação que a cercava no momento.

Batman se aproximou dela e disse:

-Eu só não quero que nada aconteça com você.

Alice se afastando disse:

-Não precisa explicar.

Ele andou até ela, pegou em seu braço e disse:

-Se as notícias de que você é minha companheira se confirmassem, todos os mafiosos vão querer ir atrás de você para se vingar de mim.

Alice o olhou nos olhos e perguntou:

-E você não acha que eles já estão atrás de mim sabendo que eu sou filha do Comissário?

Batman ficou quieto e Alice disse:

-Ah já sei, você só não quer ficar com dorzinha de consciência se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa comigo, não é?

Batman respondeu:

-Não.

Alice tentando se soltar disse:

-Olha, uma hora ou outra eles vão acabar me pegando e você não vai poder detê-los.

Batman disse:

-Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Alice riu de deboche e disse:

-É só o Coringa aprontar alguma que você vai atrás dele igual uma marionete.

Batman disse:

-Não vai acontecer de novo.

Alice se soltando completamente disse:

-Vai sim, até porque eu não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém.

Batman segurou o rosto dela e disse:

-Quando tudo isso acabar eu espero que você ...

Alice o interrompeu e perguntou:

-Você não tem chances comigo, quem tem chances mesmo é o seu arqui-inimigo Coringa, que é cabeludo e eu só fica com cabeludos – ela fez uma pausa e perguntou- Você tem o telefone dele?

Batman se afastando disse:

-Vai estudar.

Alice se dirigindo ao quarto disse:

-Estou indo Batsy.

Alice se trancou no quarto, cumprimentou o mascote, que estava deitado em sua cama, e pensando na desordem de sua vida, chegou na conclusão de que contando ou não contando o que tinha acontecido para Batman ou qualquer outra pessoa, o vilão ia acabar matando a sua família. Foi com isso que decidiu contar para o morcego a respeito do pacto que tinha feito com o palhaço mais cedo.

Ela se levantou da cama e quando ia abrir a porta do cômodo o seu celular começou a tocar, nisso o pegou e atendeu a chamada:

-Alô.

Coringa que estava do outro lado da linha perguntou:

-Já comprou os meus doces?

Alice desanimada respondeu:

-Já.

Coringa disse:

-Então arruma alguma desculpa para tirar a Batsy daí.

Alice bufou e perguntou:

-E por que você não faz isso?

Coringa gargalhou e respondeu:

-Porque agora eu tenho uma empregada que pode fazer esse tipo de coisa para mim.

Em seguida ele desligou o telefone e Alice inconformada disse baixinho para o cachorro:

-O que eu vou falar para o morcegão?

Ela foi até a sala, limpou a garganta e disse para Batman:

-Eu preciso que você saia daqui hoje.

Batman nem sequer se virou para encará-la.

Alice se aproximando um pouco mais disse:

-Eu preciso mesmo que você vá embora.

Batman se virou e disse:

-Não.

Alice disse:

-Eu vou dar uma festa do pijama e eu não quero que você participe.

Batman disse:

-Será que você pode encarar a situação a sério pelo menos uma vez. Eu não tempo para perder com infantilidades.

Alice já tinha chegado ao seu limite e com isso disse irritada:

-Saí daqui, eu não preciso de ninguém me falando que eu sou infantil.

Batman disse:

-Talvez assim você possa crescer um pouquinho.

Alice gargalhou e disse:

-Não sou eu quem uso fantasia de Halloween o tempo todo.

Batman disse:

-Eu não sei como você pode ser filha do Gordon.

Alice disse:

-Eu não sou filha do Gordon, eu sou adotada.

Batman confuso perguntou:

-Como assim?

Alice respondeu:

-Meu pai verdadeiro é um fazendeiro japonês muito rico que não pode ficar comigo porque eu sou fruto da traição dele com a empregada.

Batman disse:

-E eu ainda paro para ouvir.

Nesse mesmo instante o telefone do apartamento tocou e Alice foi até o aparelho para atendê-lo:

-Alô.

Era Gordon do outro lado da linha:

-Oi filha, tudo bem?

Alice respondeu:

-Não.

Gordon perguntou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Alice respondeu:

-Ainda não, mas posso te adiantar de que sua filha vai ser presa por assassinato.

Gordon preocupado perguntou:

-O que?

Alice respondeu:

-Se a Batsy não sair do meu apartamento agora eu vou fazer pedacinho dele.

Gordon disse:

-E eu ainda paro para ouvir.

Alice perguntou:

-Vocês fizeram um complô contra mim?

Gordon disse:

-Bem, eu só liguei para avisar que o Coringa foi preso e que você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.

Alice se virou para olhar para Batman e perguntou:

-Isso quer dizer que o morcegão não precisa mais ficar aqui?

Gordon respondeu:

-Sim.

Alice sorriu e disse:

-Ah coroa eu te amo tanto.

Gordon disse:

-Agora eu tenho que desligar.

Ela disse:

-Tchau.

Alice colocou o telefone no gancho, olhou para Batman e disse:

-É uma pena mesmo, mas você não precisa mais ficar aqui. O Coringa foi pego.

Batman perguntou:

-Era o Gordon no telefone?

Alice respondeu o debochando:

-Não, era o próprio Coringa me avisando para ficar calma, que nada iria acontecer comigo porque ele tinha se arrependido de tudo o que tinha feito e com isso tinha se tornado um pastor da Assembleia dos Ex Palhaços Pecadores.

Batman balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e perguntou:

-Quando você vai aprender?

Alice se aproximou dele e respondeu:

-Nunca.

Batman disse:

-Quando você estiver realmente correndo perigo...

Ela o interrompeu com uma risada e disse:

-Eu dou risada na cara do perigo – ela fez uma pausa – agora tchau.

O morcego por puro impulso a puxou para perto dele e quando iria beijá-la, Alice se esquivou dele e se aproximando de seu quarto disse:

-Eu não quero que você se arrependa de novo por ter me beijado novamente e ... – ela sorriu - os mafiosos podem vir atrás de mim se souberem que nós temos alguma coisa...

Alguns minutos depois de ter se trancado no quarto novamente, ela voltou para a sala para saber se o homem morcego tinha ido embora. Mas em vez de ver o herói de Gotham, viu o pior vilão que aquela cidade já tinha visto.

O palhaço que estava sentado no sofá disse:

-Você demorou muito para fazê-lo sair daqui – ele inclinou a cabeça - eu odeio gente incompetente.

Alice confusa perguntou:

-Você não estava preso?

Ele gargalhou e disse:

-Seu pai é igual a você, incompetente.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Só eu posso falar mal do Zé do bigode.

Coringa agora sem paciência perguntou:

-Claro, cadê os meus doces?

Alice respondeu:

-Estão na cozinha.

Coringa perguntou:

-E porque você ainda não foi pegar?

Ela sorriu para o vilão e se dirigiu até a cozinha para pegar as guloseimas. Alice esperava conhecer a verdadeira ira de Coringa, o provocando ao máximo que podia, e o primeiro passo foi comprar os doces baratos, só para ver a reação dele, que com certeza seria natural, e não o personagem que esteve contracenando todo o tempo.

Quando estava se aproximando do criminoso, ele pegou os pacotes da mão dela e conferindo as embalagens perguntou:

-Você quer me envenenar com essas porcarias?

Alice respondeu:

-Você não especificou o tipo de doce que queria.

Coringa lambeu o lábio inferior e disse:

-Vai agora comprar doces de qualidade.

Alice perguntou:

-Até quando você vai agir assim, como se não fosse você?

Coringa riu pausadamente e respondeu:

-Até quando eu conseguir o que eu quero.

Alice disse:

-Então você admite que está só se fingindo de – ela levantou as mãos e fez sinal de aspas – bonzinho.

Coringa sorriu e disse:

-Sim.

Ela disse:

-Eu prefiro você sincero assim.

Coringa sério disse:

-Tenha certeza de que você não aguentaria, princesa.

Alice sentiu um arrepio estranho em todo o corpo, um arrepio a obrigando a sair dali de qualquer forma, como um sinal vermelho de que se não saísse poderia sofrer consequências muito dolorosas. Ela quase gaguejando disse:

-Estou indo comprar os seus doces.

Quando saiu do edifício, viu Antony se aproximando dela com um buque de rosas. Quando ele estava na sua frente, lhe entregou as flores e disse:

-Primeiro eu queria me desculpar por ter sido intolerante com aquele cachorro de rua.

Nem em um milhão de anos, Alice daria outra chance á alguém tão grosseiro como Antony. E mesmo tendo tantas qualidades que a fazia se sentir muito próxima dele, a filha do Comissário nunca deixaria de lado uma de suas maiores paixões que eram os animais, sejam eles domésticos ou não, por alguém.

Saber que ele seria capaz de tal barbaridade reduzia à zero as suas chances de ter alguma coisa com ela, mas em meio a todo esse arrependimento que ele estava tentando demonstrar e conquistar, ela chegou à conclusão de que uma vingança viria bem a calhar.

Alice rejeitou o presente dele e disse séria:

-Bem, você deve pedir desculpas ao Madruguinha e não a mim.

Antony confuso perguntou:

-Você quer que eu peça desculpas ao cachorro?

Ela respondeu secamente:

-Sim.

Antony sorriu desajeitadamente e disse:

-Mas eu não sei onde ele está agora, é capaz de já ter sido atropelado ou coisa assim.

Alice respirou fundo e disse:

-Ele está na minha casa, eu ao dotei.

Antony dando a ela um sorriso amarelo disse:

-Então vamos até o seu apartamento pra que eu possa me desculpar com o cachorro.

Alice disse:

-Hoje não, tenho muitas coisas para resolver, mas – ela fez uma pausa – amanhã lá pelas vinte horas em ponto esteja no meu apartamento para se desculpar.

Antony sorriu e perguntou:

-Tudo bem, mas você não vai aceitar as rosas?

Alice disse:

-Não, dá para aquele mendigo que está do outro lado da rua, quem sabe ele não sai com você.

Ela se esquivou dele e continuou a andar até o mercado. Chegando lá comprou tudo o que precisava e voltou para ao apartamento. Quando abriu a porta Coringa estava sentado no sofá vendo um filme.

Ela perguntou jogando os pacotes em cima dele:

-Que filme você está vendo?

Coringa abrindo os pacotes respondeu:

-Jogos mortais.

Alice se sentou no braço do sofá e disse:

-Deve ser o seu filme predileto.

Coringa se virou para encará-la e disse:

-Não, meu filme preferido é It.

Alice se empolgou e disse:

-Eu adoro esse filme, principalmente na hora que o palhaço...

Coringa a interrompeu e disse:

-Você está atrapalhando.

Alice bufou de frustação e perguntou:

-E o que você quer que eu faça, fique parada ao seu lado admirando as suas cicatrizes?

Coringa se virou para olhar a televisão e respondeu:

-Se isso vai fazer você calar a boca.

Alice se levantou e disse:

-É melhor eu ir estudar.

Coringa riu e disse:

-Nada disso, você vai fazer massagem no meu pescoço.

Alice sem recusas se posicionou atrás dele, começou a massagear o seu pescoço e disse baixinho:

-Você faz muito bem esse papel, quero ver só quando vier a verdadeira tempestade.

Ele satisfeito disse:

-Você é muito boa com as mãos.

Ela apertando com pouco mais disse:

-Você nem imagina o quanto, senhor palhaço.

Coringa riu baixinho e disse:

-Eu nunca pensei que a filhinha do Gordon fosse safadinha.

Ela confusa perguntou:

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

O criminoso não disse nada, apesar balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de negação. Depois de acabar a sessão relaxamento, Alice perguntou:

-Posso estudar agora?

Coringa respondeu:

-Vai e não volta.

Alice disse baixinho:

-Respira e fundo Alice, respira fundo.

Depois que se trancou no quarto, por mais impossível que parecesse, deixou os problemas de lado para se dedicar aos estudos a tarde toda. E o motivo mais importante para que pudesse estudar em paz, foi o fato do vilão não a chamou mais para nada.

De certa forma, ela ficava aliviada de não precisar obedecer aos pedidos excêntricos do psicopata, mas por outro lado, a tranquilidade de simples pedidos para comprar doce a incomodava e muito. E o motivo era o mesmo, o que viria depois dessa calmaria? Com certeza, uma guerra milenar onde só um deles sairia vivo.

Quando decidiu ir para a sala viu que Coringa já tinha ido embora, mas tinha deixado um novo bilhete na mesinha central. Ela abriu o papel que continha uma lista de coisas que Alice deveria comprar para ele no dia seguinte. Nisso ela disse:

-Em vez de queimar dinheiro porque ele não usa para comprar comida.


	9. A Vingança

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Alice passou no mercado e comprou tudo o que estava naquela lista que foi deixada por Coringa anteriormente. Ela não tinha a menor ideia se aquilo fazia parte de todo um plano muito bem elaborado do vilão, ou se ele só a queria fazer de empregada por alguns dias, somente para talvez testar a paciência que a filha do Comissário teria. As intenções do palhaço nunca seriam claras e precisas, e ela sabia disso.

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, não viu o seu hóspede circense lá, e apesar dela mesma admitir que ele estivesse sendo responsáveis por 90% de seus pensamentos, naquele dia aquilo tinha se tornado exceção. Sua mente estava agora, ligada a Antony e a vingança que cairia em cima dele.

Ela olhou para Madruguinha que estava no sofá e disse:

-Bem, agora eu vou escolher a roupa mais provocante para receber a nossa querida visita mais tarde.

Alice foi para o quarto fuçar o seu guarda roupa e escolher o vestido que usaria depois. Ela retirou um cabide que continha um frente única vermelho e decidiu na hora que aquele seria o traje para aquela ocasião tão esperada.

Depois de sua escolhe, as horas passaram mais lentamente do que o normal, mas já era de praxe os ponteiros do relógio criarem preguiça para marcarem as horas e minutos quando as pessoas estão com pressa de que determinado horário chegue logo.

Antony chegou com pontualidade ao apartamento de Alice que sorridente foi abrir a porta principal para recebê-lo. Assim que o viu, o cumprimentou com um beijo no bochecha e perguntou:

-Oi Antony, como você está?

Ele correspondendo o beijo respondeu a olhando de baixo para cima:

-Bem melhor agora.

Ela fez um sinal para que ele entrasse e disse:

-Eu também estou bem melhor agora ela fez uma pausa- essa noite vai ser inesquecível.

Ele entrou e sorrindo maliciosamente disse:

-Pode ter a certeza de que vai ser sim – ele a olhou-Então, onde está o seu cachorro para eu me desculpar?

Ela respondeu se afastando:

-Eu vou trazer ele aqui.

Alice foi até o seu quarto, e pegando o mascote no colo disse baixinho:

-Essa é a hora da nossa vingança Madruguinha.

O cachorro lambeu o seu rosto e ela disse:

-Eu sei que você também deve estar muito ansioso por esse momento.

Ela levou o cachorro até a sala, o posicionou no sofá e disse:

-Pronto, pode começar.

Ele sem jeito se aproximou do cão e começou a falar:

-Me desculpe por ter...

Ela o interrompeu e disse:

-Você tem que se ajoelhar.

Antony inconformado perguntou:

-O que? Me ajoelhar?

Alice cruzou os braços e respondeu:

-É isso o que você ouviu, o Madruguinha está muito chateado com você e ele precisa uma prova de que você está realmente arrependido.

Ele respirou fundo, se ajoelhou e começou o discurso novamente:

-Me desculpe por...

Ela o interrompeu novamente e disse:

-O nome dele é Madruguinha.

Antony recomeçou o discurso:

-Madruguinha, me desculpe por ter te machucado aquela noite.

Alice disse:

-Faltou dizer que ele é o cachorro mais bonito e esperto do mundo.

Antony estava começando a ficar irritado com toda a situação. Ele disse:

-Eu não acho que ele vá entender.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Bem, já que você não quer colaborar eu vou ser obrigada a pedir que você se retire do meu apartamento.

Ele se voltou novamente para o cachorro e disse:

-Você é o cachorro...

Ela o interrompeu mais uma vez e disse:

-Não, você vai ter que começar tudo de novo.

Antony respirou fundo e disse:

-Madruguinha, me desculpe por ter te machucado aquela noite e você é o cachorro mais bonito e esperto do mundo.

Alice acenou positivamente com a cabeça e disse:

-Ótimo, agora beije a patinha dele.

Ele indignado perguntou:

-Mas por quê?

Alice respondeu:

-Ele tem que sentir que é amado, que você não tem nojo dele – ela fez uma pausa - afinal se você começar a frequentar o meu apartamento, vai ter que conviver com ele também.

Antony mesmo demorando um pouco beijou a pata do cachorro que em retribuição lhe deu uma lambida no rosto.

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Viu, agora ele gosta de você.

Antony se levantou e perguntou:

-Eu preciso fazer mais alguma coisa?

Alice sorrindo respondeu:

-Sim, agora você vai ligar para o Bruce Wayne e dizer que você é apaixonado por ele.

Ele totalmente confuso perguntou:

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com o cachorro?

Ela respondeu:

-O Madruguinha odeia o Bruce.

Antony decidido disse:

-Eu não vou fazer isso.

Alice mordiscando o lábio inferior se aproximou sedutoramente para perto dele, e segurando a gravata perguntou:

-Acredito eu, que você queira passar a noite hoje aqui comigo, ou não?

Antony estava bêbado com aquele perfume doce e tonto com as curvas que estavam a sua frente, mas valeria a pena se humilhar daquele jeito? Ele respondeu:

-Claro que sim mas...

Alice aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e disse:

-A decisão é sua, Antony .

Ela se afastou por alguns centímetros e ele imediatamente pegou o celular que estava no bolso do paletó.

"Todos são tão fáceis" Pensou ela satisfeita com toda aquela situação que estava fazendo Antony passar.

Dois toques depois e Bruce atendeu a chamada:

-Oi Antony , tudo bem?

Antony respondeu:

-Sim, tudo bem...

Bruce preocupado perguntou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Antony tentava ao máximo adiar o que estava prestes a vir:

-Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

Bruce disse:

-Fale.

Antony disse:

-É que eu...

Bruce o interrompeu e disse:

-Você?

Antony disse rapidamente:

-Eu sou apaixonado por você Bruce.

Bruce ficou sem reação do outro lado da linha e depois de alguns segundos perguntou:

-O que você disse?

Antony repetiu:

-Eu sou apaixonado por você.

Antony cortou a chamada e ficou estático por alguns segundos. A vontade que Alice tinha era de gargalhar à vontade, mas ainda conseguindo se controlar disse:

-Antony, Antony...você não passou no meu teste.

Ele a olhou nervoso e perguntou:

-Como assim? Eu fiz o que você me pediu.

Alice perguntou:

-Foi por isso mesmo, coração – ela riu baixinho - você trocou uma amizade de tanto tempo por uma noite comigo, como eu posso confiar em alguém como você?

Antony agora maias nervoso perguntou:

-Você só pode estar brincando?

Alice apontou o dedo para a face e respondeu:

-Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando, olha bem para a minha expressão facial.

Antony se aproximou e a pegando pelos dois braços disse:

-Você tem que ficar comigo, Alice.

Ela calma disse:

-Me dê um motivo.

Antony disse:

-Eu posso te dar tudo o que você quiser, diamantes, carros, roupas de marca, é só você pedir que eu compro o que você quiser.

Alice disse:

-Você não vai poder me dar uma coisa, querido.

Antony riu de deboche e perguntou:

-O que? Eu sou milionário e posso comprar o que você quiser.

Alice respondeu:

-Você não vai poder me dar a honra de ter a companhia de um homem de verdade.

Antony apertando ainda mais o braço dela perguntou:

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

Alice sorriu e respondeu:

-A filha do Comissário dessa cidade e a protegida do Batman –ela fez uma pausa- sem mencionar que se você fizer alguma coisa comigo o Coringa vai acabar com você, já que ele quer exclusividade no assunto me maltratar.

Ele a soltou e saiu do apartamento gritando:

-Você vai se arrepender, sua louca.

Assim que ele bateu a porta com toda a força ela disse:

-Boa noite para você também querido.

Alice se sentou do lado do cachorro e começou a gargalhar por um bom tempo. Ter visto o mauricinho passar por toda aquela situação tinha sido a vingança perfeita. Com que cara ele olharia para Bruce agora.

Ela se virou para olhar o cachorro e disse o acariciando:

-Minha barriga está doendo de tanto rir.

Nesse instante o som do telefone chegou aos seus ouvido, então se esticou um pouco e atendeu o aparelho:

-Fala.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse:

-Oi Alice.

Ela confusa perguntou:

-Quem está falando?

A pessoa respondeu:

- Bruce Wayne.

Alice de feliz se fez entediada e disse:

-Ah...você.

Bruce disse:

-Eu queria saber se você está livre sábado à noite.

Alice disse:

-Ah me desculpe Bruce, eu sei que a sua noite está sendo difícil – ela riu baixinho e continuou - mas sábado eu vou ter que estudar a progressão meridional das Antilhas do Norte.

Bruce disse:

-É uma pena mesmo.

Alice disse:

-Pois é...

Bruce perguntou:

-E domingo?

Alice tentando não rir respondeu:

-Eu tenho que depilar o pé, sabe como é.

Bruce disse:

-Bom, então no outro sábado a gente se vê.

Alice revirou os olhos e disse:

-Eu não vou poder sair com você também, meu pai me chamou para um jantar que vai ter na casa dele e se eu desobedecer o Comissário, viro churrasquinho.

Bruce disse:

-Foi por isso que eu falei que nós nos veríamos no outro sábado, o Comissário de convidou para esse jantar.

Ela surpresa perguntou:

-Ele o que?

Bruce respondeu rapidamente:

-Até o jantar Alice.

Ela ainda em choque com a notícia disse:

-Até.

Depois que ele desligou, Alice começou a resmungar alto:

-Que velho interesseiro é por isso que eu falo que sou dotada, mas ninguém acredita.

Coringa que estava no apartamento o tempo todo disse da cozinha:

-Se fazer de difícil não funciona com homem como Bruce Wayne, ele pode ter a mulher que quer e mulheres muito mais interessantes do que você.

Ela se assustou com a presença dele e perguntou:

-Você não pode avisar quando vem?

Coringa sério respondeu:

-Não.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos e sem ligar para a provocação que tinha feito apontou para o palhaço e disse:

-Você é perfeito.

O palhaço sorriu convencido e disse:

-Eu sei disso querida.

Ela bufou e disse:

-Eu estou falando sério.

Coringa sério disse:

-Eu também.

Alice se aproximou dele e perguntou:

-Você odeia o meu pai, não odeia?

Coringa inclinou levemente a cabeça para um lado e respondeu:

-Não, até que o seu pai é divertido de vez em quando.

Alice revirou os olhos e disse:

-Eu não estou perguntando em relação ao troca-troca que vocês fazem.

Coringa se aproximou e a puxando pelo braço disse:

-Eu pensei que tinha visado das piadinhas.

Alice gemeu um pouco de dor e disse:

-É por uma boa causa, eu juro.

Coringa gargalhou pausadamente e perguntou:

-Boa causa?

Alice balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e perguntou:

-Aposto que você quer se vingar do meu pai e do Batman, não quer?

Coringa a largou, mas continuando a poucos centímetros dela respondeu gesticulando com uma das mãos:

-Prossiga.

Alice pigarreou e disse:

-Vai ser assim, primeiro nós temos um caso, depois nós fazemos com que o meu pai e o Batman saibam, com isso o Bruce Wayne também vai ficar sabendo e não vai querer mais ficar comigo já que ele vai ficar com medo de se envolver com o caso de um palhaço psicopata -ela apontou para ele - e de quebra você vai conseguir se vingar também, já que o meu pai vai perder a credibilidade que tem com a sociedade e o Batman vai ficar pensando que foi culpa dele nós termos nos envolvido já que ele foi um inútil e não cuidou bem da minha proteção.

Ele gargalhou e perguntou a debochando:

-Você está falando sério mesmo?

Alice respondeu:

-Não, mas seria um ótimo plano.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e disse:

-Bom, nós podemos ficar só com a parte de termos um caso.

Alice disse:

-Desculpe, mas eu sou hetero.

Ele a empurrou e disse:

-No dia em que eu tirar essa sua máscara de engraçadinha você vai se arrepender de ter achado que pode encarar o mestre do caos.

Alice arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Meu psicólogo me disse para nunca contrariar os loucos por isso vou ficar quieta.

O palhaço disse:

-É o melhor que você faz mesmo – ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Madruginha -Está esperando o que para fazer o meu jantar?

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Daqui a pouco não vai nem caber mais na sua fantasia, só sabe comer.

Coringa sorriu e perguntou:

-Isso foi uma provocação para eu te provar que estou em forma?

Ela o analisou e respondeu:

-Não é uma má ideia.

Ele gargalhou e disse:

-O que aconteceria se o Comissário soube quem a sua filhinha é de verdade?

Ela respondeu:

-Ai ele vai me mandar para a reabilitação.

Coringa ligou a televisão e disse entediado:

-A conversa está animadinha, mas eu estou com fome, quem sabe depois você possa ser a minha sobremesa.

Alice fitou os pensamentos naquelas cicatrizes do palhaço que possuíam inúmeras versões de como foram feitas. O mais provável era de que no meio de toda a narração direcionada as marcas no rosto nenhuma variante fosse a chave daquele segredo.

Mais de uma coisa ela sabia, a deformidade não tinha sido consequências dos próprios atos do vilão. Ela perguntou:

-Doeu muito para fazer essas cicatrizes?

Coringa perguntou:

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que fui eu quem fiz?

Alice respondeu:

-Suas cicatrizes são – ela gesticulou no ar uma linha -retas, uniformes, isso me levou a conclusão de que você as fez, porque se tivesse sido outra pessoa, elas estariam desiguais, pois você provavelmente teria tentando evitar que lhe causassem isso.

O palhaço se voltou para frente e disse:

-O seu achismo até pode ter algum fundamento, mas antes de achar que chegou a alguma conclusão explore cada possibilidade de uma mesma coisa – ele fez uma pausa – me decepcionaria saber que você é tão imparcial e desinteressante como o seu pai.

Alice bufando foi para a cozinha indignada com aquilo que tinha ouvido, e mesmo que negasse, ele estava correto a respeito da pseudo teoria dela com relação às cicatrizes dele.

Como o próprio criminoso deixava parecer, a história de sua marca mais famosa poderia ser comparada a um leque de inúmeros roteiros hollywoodianos para como aquilo tinha parado em sua face.

Enquanto tentava dar uma de chefe culinária, ela analisava indagações sem repostas em sua mente. A presença do palhaço a intrigava demais. Ter um criminoso da magnitude dele em seu apartamento a fazendo de empregada, sem traumas psicológicos, sem traumas físicos, só acarretava a cabecinha de Alice a pensar que, por trás dessa calmaria momentânea estava sendo preparada uma tempestade.

Uma tempestade tão perversa que talvez, a mesma devesse começar naquele momento a se preparar par a guerra que a qualquer momento poderia ser anunciava, seja ela pelas armas que Coringa usaria, sejam elas pelo próprio desejo que sentia de ficar ao lado daquele, que tentaria a todo custo quebrá-la por completo.


	10. Verdades inconvenientes

Os dias posteriores correram mais rápido do que cavalos, puro sangue, rivais em uma disputa de jóquei club. Toda essa pressa do tempo que insistia em passar, estava deixando Alice sem saídas. No final de semana teria de jantar na casa dos pais e ainda não tinha bolado nenhum plano infalível para nunca precisar ver ou falar com Bruce novamente.

Mil planos foram formulados em sua cabeça, mas nenhum deles era tão perverso ao ponto de fazer o bilionário desejar nunca ter a conhecido. Ela sabia que tipos como o bilionário faziam de tudo para capturar sua presa, e não seriam simples nãos e foras que causariam a desistência do mauricinho no plano de conquistá-la.

Então, na passagem de quinta para sexta, a montagem de seu plano perfeito veio através de um sonho conturbado que teve. Nesse sonho ela se via de frente a um espelho enorme e nele refletida estava a sua imagem borrada mostrando uma Alice vestida com uma roupa roxa e uma maquiagem parecida com a do palhaço só que em uma versão mais delicada.

Na mesma hora em que acordou, se lembrou do que tinha sonhado e uma epifania invadiu o seu cérebro como um choque. Ela se vestiria de Coringa e assim nunca mais veria Bruce. Afinal, qual homem tentaria alguma coisa com uma maluca adoradora do criminoso mais sádico e cruel da cidade.

Alice se levantou rapidamente da cama e ao abrir a porta de seu guarda roupa não viu nada que a pudesse ajudar no momento, ela precisaria comprar o necessário para colocar o plano em ação. Nunca em sua vida Alice tinha ficado tão empolgada com a ideia de fazer compras.

O jantar que de começo parecia uma grande perda de tempo, no pensar de Alice iria se tornar em um acontecimento muito mais divertido do que poderia imaginar. Ao chegar à casa de seus pais, viu o carro de Bruce estacionado e mais outro carro que não conseguiu identificar de quem era, mas isso não importava, o seu foco estava mesmo na BMW de sua vítima.

Ela subiu as escadas do sobrado e apertou a campainha. Não demorou muito e o pai abriu a porta. Assim que viu a filha naquele estado perguntou inconformado:

-Você quer apanhar agora ou deixar para mais tarde?

Alice fingindo não saber do que o pai falava perguntou:

-Mas o que fiz dessa vez?

Gordon respondeu:

-Você ainda pergunta? – ele apontou para ela – Olha só como você está vestida.

Alice riu e disse:

-Não seja careta coroa.

Gordon disse:

-Não estou sendo careta...

Nesse instante o irmão do meio de Alice, Kevin, os interrompeu e se aproximando dela disse:

-Nossa! Você está vestida igual àquele palhaço que passa na TV toda hora.

Alice voltou toda a atenção para ele e depois de dar um abraço no pestinha disse:

-Isso aqui? É só uma coisinha que eu tinha no armário.

A primogênita entrou na casa e logo Bárbara, sua mãe, a viu e disse:

-Sabia que você ia aprontar alguma coisa.

Gordon olhou para Alice e perguntou:

-Você sabia que temos convidados hoje?

Alice fingindo estar surpresa perguntou:

-E quem veio para o nosso jantar em – ela enfatizou a próxima palavra- família?

Gordon respondeu:

-Rachel Dawes,Harvey Dent e Bruce Wayne

Alice gargalhou ao ouvir os nomes e disse:

-Será que ele tem muita dor de dente – ela não vendo ninguém mais rindo além dela disse- Poxa, foi boa.

O irmão do meio disse:

-Não, não foi não.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Vocês é que não têm senso de humor.

Gordon balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro em sinal de negação e disse:

-Vamos para a sala, todos estão lá.

Alice sorridente disse:

-Claro papai querido.

Na hora que os quatro entraram no cômodo, os convidados imediatamente olharam surpresos para Alice. O que mais incomodou a filha do Comissário foi a cara de repúdio que Rachel lançava olhando-a de cima para baixo e uma áurea de arrogância se prolongava por todo o seu corpo.

Gordon colocando a filha a sua frente anunciou:

-Harvey, Rachel, essa é a minha filha Alice.

Harvey mesmo surpreso com a vestimenta dela sorriu e disse:

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

Já Rachel levantou o queixo em sinal de superioridade e disse:

-Prazer eu conhecê-la.

Alice que continuava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha disse:

-O prazer é todo meu.

Mary, a irmã mais nova de Alice, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, correu para abraçá-la e assim que o fez perguntou:

-Hoje é halloween?

Alice a olhou nos olhos e respondeu:

-Não.

Mary perguntou:

-Então porque você está vestida de palhaça?

Gordon interrompeu a resposta da primogênita e respondeu:

-Porque ela é uma perfeita palhaça.

Todos riram e Alice disse:

-Sabe o que é família, é que eu entrei para o fã clube do Coringa e de agora em diante vou ter que me vestir sempre assim, são as regras.

Bruce disse:

-Mesmo de palhaça você continua linda.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos e disse:

-Obrigada, senhor acho que posso comprar tudo, Wayne.

Bruce sorriu e disse:

-Você sempre simpática.

Alice disse:

-Foi a educação que os meus pais me deram.

Gordon disse:

-Acho melhor nós nos sentarmos enquanto o jantar não fica pronto.

Alice se sentou e percebeu que mesmo vestida daquele jeito, Bruce não tirava os olhos dela. O plano de afastá-lo tinha decretado o seu naufrágio bem antes do navio sair do porto. O que mais ela precisaria fazer para mostrar para o bilionário de que uma chance com ela era impossível?

A inquietação de pensar em algum plano novo que acarretasse a desistência de Bruce em conquistá-la foi interrompida quando dando uma olhada na sala percebeu que Rachel a olhava com total desdém, como se não conseguisse ficar no mesmo local que a filha do Comissário. Perceber que o par de Harvey se sentia superior fazia com que os nervos de Alice se preparassem para a batalha que antes era contra Wayne.

Com isso, ela se lembrou de que sua mãe há um ou dois anos lhe contou que essa mesma Rachel tinha tido um caso com Batman e Harvey ao mesmo tempo e que o atual noivo não sabia de nada do que ocorrera no passado.

Como alguém com índole duvidosa como aquela podia se sentir tão superior daquele jeito, Alice não sabia, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, acabaria com aquilo o mais rápido possível. A primogênita dos Gordon se virou totalmente para encarar o casal e perguntou:

-Vocês já estão juntos há muito tempo, não é?

Rachel respondeu:

-Sim, estamos juntos há três anos e meio.

Alice disse:

-Sabe, até ano passado eu tinha um noivo, nós estávamos juntos há quatro anos, mas infelizmente acabou não dando certo.

Harvey interessado perguntou:

-Não querendo ser intrometido, mas qual foi o motivo do término?

Alice fez uma cara de triste e respondeu:

-Infelizmente ele me traiu – ela fez uma pausa - e sabe o que é mais bizarro? A garota que ele estava saindo se vestia com uma fantasia estranha de super-heroína e saia às ruas para combater o crime.

Nesse instante metade das pessoas da sala ficaram pálidas, principalmente Rachel que parecia não acreditar na indireta que Alice tinha lançado na conversa.

Harvey disse:

-Eu posso aceitar tudo em um relacionamento, menos traição.

Alice disse:

-Confiança é igual a um espelho, quando se quebra dá até para consertar, mas as rachaduras permanecem.

Bárbara limpou a garganta e disse:

-Vem me ajudar com o jantar Alice.

Alice se levantou sorridente e disse:

-Claro.

As duas se dirigiram até a cozinha e quando chegaram lá, Bárbara olhou fixamente na filha e perguntou:

-O que você pretende?

Alice calma respondeu:

-Nada, eu só estava contando a minha história frustrada de amor para os convidados.

Bárbara balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro em sinal de negação disse:

-A Rachel é uma amiga da família e você não pode simplesmente jogar indiretas para que o noivo dela saiba que no passado ela teve um caso com outro.

Alice se sentou em um dos bancos ao lado do balcão central da cozinha e disse:

-Eu acho injusto isso, o Harvey parece ser uma boa pessoa, não merece ser enganado desse jeito.

Bárbara se sentou em um banco ao lado de Alice e disse:

-Isso é passado filha – ela fez uma pausa e olhando desconfiada para a filha disse- aposto que você fez isso porque ficou com ciúmes do Batman.

Alice fazendo cara de surpresa perguntou:

-Ah claro, como você adivinhou?

Bárbara respondeu:

-Eu te conheço muito bem.

Alice confusa perguntou:

-Por que você está tentando me encorajar a falar que gosto do Batman, se o seu plano em conjunto com o papai é me jogar para o bilionário solitário de Gotham?

Bárbara respondeu:

-Nós não estamos tentando te jogar para ninguém, é que o seu pai confia nele e sabe que o Bruce gosta muito de você.

Alice bufou em frustação e disse:

-Ele não gosta de mim, o que acontece é que eu sou a única sensata que não quis nada com ele.

Bárbara disse:

-Não é bem assim.

Alice disse:

-É assim sim, e você não ouviu quando eu disse que entrei para o fã clube do Coringa – ela mexeu nos cabelos verdes - eu me apaixonei por aquele cabelo cor de alface e aquelas cicatrizes sexys.

Bárbara disse:

-Se algum dia você tiver alguma coisa com esse criminoso o seu pai tem um ataque do coração.

Alice riu e disse:

-Ou morre de ciúmes de eu ficar com o caso dele.

Bárbara a recriminou:

-Alice!

Alice levantou as mãos para o alto e disse:

-Parei.

Quando o jantar estava pronto, a matriarca da família chamou todos para se sentarem à mesa de jantar. No meio da refeição, Bruce arriscou puxar assunto com Alice:

-Como vão os estudos Alice?

Alice o olhou com desprezo e respondeu:

-Bem, usar o cérebro é uma coisa realmente fascinante, você deveria experimentar algum dia.

Bruce não cedendo ao jeito esnobe dela perguntou:

-Você desdenha tudo o que deseja?

"Ei eu já ouvi isso antes." Pensou ela que respondeu:

-É claro, no fundo eu morro de amores por você só que eu não quero admitir porque todos sabem que os homens ficam doidos quando as mulheres se fazem de difícil.

Kevin disse:

-Você deveria namorar o Batman.

Alice disse:

-Aquele banana que não serve nem para me vigiar? Dispenso.

Mary disse:

-Eu acho que você deveria ficar com o Coringa.

Todos a olharam assustados e Alice perguntou:

-E porque você acha que eu deveria ficar com ele?

A irmã respondeu:

-Eu adoro palhaços.

Gordon disse:

-Filha, ele não é um palhaço bonzinho.

A menina decepcionada disse:

-Ah que pena.

Alice sorriu e olhando para a irmã mais nova disse:

-Mary, se você quer um palhaço como cunhado eu fico com ele, você sabe que eu faria de tudo só para ver a minha irmã feliz.

Rachel revoltada disse:

-Você só pode estar brincando.

Alice a olhou e calmamente perguntou:

-E por que eu estaria?

Bruce tentando impedir a briga que já tinha sido decretada disse:

-Seu senso de humor é ótimo.

Alice o olhou e disse:

-E os meus golpes de karatê também, sabe como é, algum mauricinho engraçadinho pode querer se aproveitar da minha boa vontade.

Bárbara perguntou:

-Como está o jantar?

Todos aprovaram a refeição, mas Alice disse:

-Você já cozinhou melhor.

Bárbara perguntou:

-É assim que você trata a sua mãe?

Alice respondeu:

-Eu te amo mãe, aliás, eu tatuei MAMÃE na bunda – ela se levantou -Vocês querem ver?

Gordon ordenou:

-Sentada.

Rachel indignada perguntou:

-Quantos anos você têm?

Alice respondeu:

-23.

Rachel disse:

-Você não acha que está muito grande para se comportar feito uma criança.

Todos ficaram quietos, menos Alice que respirou fundo e disse:

-Ter senso de humor não é sinônimo de imaturidade e eu só estou fazendo isso para queimar o meu filme e consequentemente me livrar do seu amiguinho esnobe, isso porque existem mulheres que se vão valor, não saem com qualquer um e muito menos saem com dois ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel se levantou da mesa e disse furiosa:

-Para mim já deu.

Alice calma disse:

- Sabia que dar é divino, quem dá empresta a Deus e você tem muito crédito lá em cima.

Harvey se levantou também e foi atrás da noiva que já estava indo embora.

Alice o olhou e perguntou:

-Acho que tem alguma coisa na sua testa Harvey, ela não está coçando não?

Ele estranhou o comentário se virou e foi embora.

Todos se voltaram para Alice que continuou o jantar e disse:

-Eu retiro o que disse, o jantar está ótimo.

Gordon olhou para Bruce e disse:

-Acho melhor você ir embora, nós vamos precisar de uma reunião familiar urgente.

Bruce se levantou e disse:

-Claro Comissário.

Alice olhou para o bilionário e disse:

-Vai e não volta mais.

Bruce se despediu da família e foi embora. Os irmãos foram postos para dormir e Alice continuou a mesa durante todo esse tempo, mas quando avistou os pais se aproximando disse se levantando:

-Eu acho que está na minha hora também...

Gordon ordenou sério:

-Você fica exatamente onde está.

Alice revirou os olhos e se sentando disse:

-Eu até sei o que vocês vão falar.

Bárbara disse:

-Filha, você não pode simplesmente falar tudo o que vem a sua cabeça.

Alice cruzou os braços e disse:

-Foi ela quem começou.

Gordon disse:

-Amanhã você vai até a casa da Rachel pedir desculpas.

Alice riu o mais alto que podia e disse:

-Não vou não.

Gordon voltou a ordenar:

-Vai sim.

Alice disse:

-Eu só peço desculpas depois dela confessar ao noivo que o traiu.

Gordon disse:

-Isso é passado.

Alice perguntou:

-Você perdoaria a mamãe se por acaso ela tivesse ficado com algum Ricardão?

Gordon sem jeito respondeu:

-Isso não vem ao caso.

Alice se levantou e se aproximando do pai perguntou:

-O que te preocupa Comissário? Ficar difamado por ter uma filha de má reputação ou será que você realmente se importa com o que eu faço?

Bárbara disse:

-Você nem deveria ter perguntado isso, o seu pai te ama.

Alice disse:

-Pai entre aspas, porque o meu pai verdadeiro está na fazenda dele cuidando de cavalos.

Gordon disse:

-Lá vem a história de que é adotada.

Alice riu e disse:

-Mas é verdade oras.

Gordon disse:

-Alice, por favor, não se mete mais em confusões.

Alice dissimulando perguntou:

-Mas o que eu fiz de errado?

Gordon riu de nervoso e respondeu:

-Nada de mais, você só se vestiu caracterizada de Coringa, aí depois maltratou o Bruce e para completar o desastre mandou indiretas para o Harvey a respeito da traição que sofreu da Rachel.

Alice balançou os braços e disse:

-Se eu fosse vocês nem me preocuparia com isso, aquele Harvey tem cara de tonto e não vai entender as indiretas nem no dia seguinte – ela fez uma pausa - mas se ela for mulher de verdade, como tentou mostrar aqui, ela mesma vai contar a verdade para ele.

Bárbara disse:

-Você não leva jeito.

Alice esnobando os pais perguntou:

-Vocês vão me colocar de castigo?

Gordon respondeu:

-Não, mas sabe a sobremesa que você estava doida para comer?

Alice arregalou os olhos e respondeu:

-Sim.

Gordon disse:

-Você não vai mais poder comer.

Alice se aproximou totalmente do pai, pegou em seu braço e implorou:

-Por favor, me deixa comer a sobremesa, melhor pai do mundo.

Gordon disse rispidamente:

-Não.

Alice continuou a implorar:

-Eu saio com o Bruce, prometo que vou pedir desculpas para a Rachel, mas a sobremesa não!

Bárbara disse:

-Você não disse que estava na hora de ir.

Ela se afastou dos pais e disse:

-Querem saber, eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz e mais, eu me livrei do Bruce de uma vez por todas, duvido muito que ele queira alguma coisa comigo depois dessa noite. Que eu mexi com a amiguinha dele.

Gordon preocupado perguntou?

-Você fez tudo isso só por causa desse moço?

Alice parou a trajetória que estava fazendo e respondeu:

-Sim e a culpa foi toda sua por ter convidá-lo para jantar conosco.

Bárbara disse:

-Alice, ele gosta de você.

Alice se virou e disse:

-É melhor eu ir mesmo, mas primeiro eu vou lá em cima me despedir dos pestinhas e depois vou embora, então tchau – ela enfatizou as próximas palavras - pais adotivos.

Alice subiu as escadas e se despediu dos irmãos com beijos nas testas, pois eles já estavam dormindo e ela não quis incomodá-los.

Ao descer as escadas que dava acesso à cozinha, ela abriu cuidadosamente a geladeira e pegou o recipiente que continha a sobremesa que tanto almejava. Em seguida, saiu pela porta dos fundos da casa e dando a volta no sobrado entrou no carro, colocou o vasilhame no banco de passageiro e deu arrancada antes que um dos pais percebesse o furto açucarado que tinha sido praticado àquela noite.


End file.
